Undisputed
by Hearts Desire
Summary: slash [Finished] Jeff Hardy, Shannon Moore, Matt Hardy, Jay Reso, Adam Copeland. {Shannon Moore has been having a really hard time lately, and now Matt has him within grasp. Can Jeff get him back or is Shannon lost from him forever?}
1. Prolouge

A/N- It's awesome to be able to update again! I've been working on thisalmost the whole time I have been kicked off of ff.net and I really hope it to be a good one. Now, before you all start to flame me about me old mary sue, I didn't delete it, the site did because I used a title that I apparently wasn't supossed to. Now, I don't know if I'll be doing a mary sue, I am focused and dedicated to Twin Thing and this.  
  
Also, I updated my bio if anyone wants to check it out, there are two sites there with some slash stories and things, along with wrestling quotes and my muses, so...yeah. Also, forgeteverything about times and Brand Extension and all that, just play it out. It's just for fun.  
  
~  
  
Title: Undisputed  
  
Rating: PG-13 but I don't know if it'll stay that way.  
  
Contains: slash, angst, adult themes  
  
PROLOUGE  
  
~  
  
"What-What the hell is goingon here, J.R?" King exclaimed as the theme music rang out over the arena.  
  
"I don't know, King, but it looks like Matt Hardy is back on Raw!" J.r said.  
  
Sure enough, the tall brunette made his way down the ramp, smiling broadly and self-assuredly. In the ring, Jeff Hardy and Shannon Moore's jaws dropped uncerimoniously as Matt made his way in to the ring and over the ropes. Jeff fought hard to contain his anger and keep a steady composure as his brother made his way over the the ring corner to strike his pose and grab a microphone. jeff glanced over at Shannon, noting that his best friend was breathing shallowly and standing stiff as a board.  
  
Jeff never could understand why Shannon did this every time he even brought up Matt's name, but it was obvious that the two of them were not on good terms with the older Hardy.  
  
Matt raised the microphone to his mouth as his music finally stopped.   
  
"Well, well." he started, "If it isn't my little brother and the little ex-Mf'r. It nice to see you both again." he said calmly.  
  
"What's he doing?" King whispered.  
  
"I don't know, just listen." J.R replied quietly.  
  
Matt walked around the ring, carefully studying his brother and friend. "Oh, it's been a while, you two.It's been a while since you both came over here and I was left on Smackdown!, all by my self. That's right. You left me. You both did."  
  
Jeff glared as his brother caught his eye. Matt leaned his head to the side before bringing it back up, never letting his eyes leave Jeff' hazel ones.  
  
"Little brother .... Little brother." he repeated.   
  
He shook his head, heading over to Shannon, who stiffemed a bit more, straightening. Jeff could hear Shannon's breath coming out in frightened gasps.  
  
"What's the matter, Shannon?" Matt asked, "It wasn't that long ago when you were following me around like a lost puppy."  
  
Shannon glanced over at Jeff to see what he was doing, but he couldn't read Jeff's expression.  
  
"Your saviour."   
  
Shannon turned back to Matt when he spoke.  
  
"Am I not right, Shannon? You were fine with me until little Jeffy came back. Left me, and went back to following Jeff around, didn't you? Just like when we were kids."  
  
Matt laughed and shook his head a bit. "Some things never change, huh? I bet you didn't tell him yet, huh?" he said, jerking his head slightly towards Jeff.  
  
"Come on, Shannon, let's go." Jeff said softly, taking Shannon by the arm and leading him from the ring.  
  
Matt smirked slightly as the two headed backstage before he left the ring, himself.  
  
"What was that, J.R?"  
  
"King, I don't know, but it sounds like something is up."  
  
~  
  
That's it for the prolouge. I know it's not long, but I wanna see if you guys like this before I keep writing. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Thank you so much for the great reviews, guys. It's awesome that even though I was kicked off here for a while, people still review my stories. Things seem to be getting a bit hectic around here with updates and new stories and I thought I'd get lost in the huddle again! Anywazys, thanks, I really appreciate them.  
  
-  
  
Title: Undisputed chapter two  
  
Author: Hearts Desire  
  
Chapter Rating: PG-13 for language and slash  
  
-  
  
Jeff lead the smaller blonde backstage by his wrist. Shannon glanced back behind him continuously to see if the oldest Hardy had left the ring yet and was coming their way.  
  
"What the hell was that all about?" Jeff finally asked as they made their way in to their empty locker room.  
  
"I-I don't know, Jeff. I didn't even know he was coming back to Raw. Why do you think I left for it?" Shannon asked, sitting on the bench.   
  
He thought back to when he switched from Smackdown! to Raw a couple of months ago. Jeff had come back to Raw a couple of weeks proir when Vince had come up to SHannon. Vince said that he felt Shannon would do better if he was working with Jeff, since they seemed to "be closer" than he and Matt were. Vince switched Rob Van Dam for Shannon Moore the next week. Jeff ahd welcomed him with open arms, as almost everyone on Raw.  
  
Well, than Matt had come to Raw and Raw had gotten rid of Maven, sending him to Smackdown!  
  
Shannon shook his head lightly, snapping back from his memory which had stopped at just a few minutes earlier. He looked at Jeff cautiously, wondering if he remembered what Matt ahd said out in the ring about Shannon not "telling him yet". Yeah, he had.  
  
"That's not what I'm talking about, Shann. What'd Matt mean about you not telling me yet?"  
  
"I have no clue, Jeff." Shannon lied.  
  
Jeff studied Shannon silently for a minute before nodding. "Are you alright? You look a bit pale." he said, running a hand over Shannon's forehead, checking for a fever, "You're a little hot, too."  
  
"I'm fine. Just shocked is all. I guess."  
  
"Alright then. Well, lets get our stuff and head back to the hotel. it's nearing ten and you know there'll be fans outside waiting if we don't worry."  
  
Shannon agreed, smiling a bit, but there was something about the way Jeff had paused before speaking that made him think that Jeff still didn't believe the words that he was speaking. Though he didn't have a reason to beleive it fully. Shannon was shocked that matt was back, but he wasn't too shocked about Matt''s sudden outburst in the ring. Actually, he had expected it.  
  
Jeff shoved his keys in the ignition of his and Shannon's rental car and headed back to the hotel they were staying in that night. It was a short ten minute ride full of useless chit chat. Jeff growled, though, when they pulled in to the parking lot, noticing a black Cougar that he automatically placed as Matt's.  
  
"Come on." he said, getting out of the car and hastily grabbing his bags.  
  
Shannon rolled his eyes and got out as well. He followed Jeff slowly in to the hotel, checking in forthe two as Jeff got their keys. Jeff quickly pushed the "four" button on the elevator door, looking around. Once the door shut, he relaxed a bit, leaning against the hand rails.  
  
"Jeff, what's wrong? Who are you looking for?"  
  
"I was just checking to see if Matt was coming or not." Jeff relied ernestly.  
  
Shannon nodded, settling back. Then the bell rang signalling their arrival to the floor. The two piled up their bags and headed to their room. Jeff flipped the light on to the room, instantly locking the door behind them for privacy.  
  
"So, you gonna take a shower first, or do you want it?" he asked as Shannon started to unpack his needs for the night.  
  
"Um, you can." he replied, offhandedly, flinging his shirt off over his head.  
  
Jeff nodded and headed in to the bathroom with his bag. He started the shower and took a quick shower. After Shannon took his, they ordered out some dinner and watched some scary movie marathon before hitting the beds.  
  
Jeff lay in the dark for a while until he heard Shannon's breathing even out. God, he loved that man who was sleeping in the bed next to him. The way he moved, the way he talked, the way he smelled, the way he carried himself. Everything. Jeff blushed slightly to himself, possibly thinking that he might have expressed his thoughtsout loud and Shannon had heard. But, there was no way he could tell the littleblonde that he loved him. Shannon had never expressed interest in him.  
  
And besides that, Shannon had a boyfriend in Shane.  
  
Also, now that Matt was back, who knows what the handsome older Hardy could do. Jeff knew that Matt had a crush on Shannon. Jeff could remember back a couple of years ago when Matt started to express interest in the young blonde. He was teaching Shannon some moves on teh trampoline and Jeff couldn't help but realize that Matt would put his hands in ... places he shouldn't have. Then, once Shannon left, Matt started to talk abotu it.  
  
It nearly made Jeff sick that his older brother would do something like that.  
  
Jeff laid awake a bit longer, listening to Shannon toss and turn in his sleep for a little until his eyelids got heavy and he fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, Jeff woke up to the sound of his cell phone buzzing. He blinked heavily, rubbing his eyes with one hand and searching for the phone with the other. He was going to snap if it was some fan. It was a bit early to be playing 20 questions with a 12 year old who had no clue what time it was here. He glanced at the caller id when he noticed it was Bubba Ray Dudley, their other travelling partner, along with D-Von.  
  
"Hello?" Jeff asked tiredly, but quiet enough to not walk up Shannon.  
  
"Hey, Jeff, sorry to wake you so soon, but I got a call from Vince last night and he wants us to get to the next town around two so we''l be there for the meeting at four, so I figured I'd call and see what we were doing since either wya we'd have to leave in abotu two hours."  
  
"Couldn't you have waited anotuher hour?" Jeff joked, thinking, "Well, I think we should take the plane, like we planned."  
  
"Alright. Well, if you two want to meet us downstairs for breakfast or something, we'll be there. That's where we'll meet, alright?"  
  
Jeff smiled. Bubba was always the one who had everything planned out. He was suprised Bubba didn't have a schedual written out to the second.  
  
"Alright, bud. We'll get down when we do."  
  
Jeff hung up, too tired to care if Bubba had anything more to say. He gathered the rest of his stuff before waking up Shannon.  
  
~  
  
A/N- kinda short, I know, but I'm still trying this thing out. R&R! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Thanks again for the greeat reviews, I really love coming home every day to a warm set of reviews from you guys. You guys have helped me through almost all of the hardest things in my life from my surgery to the death of my brother last year. You guys really are awesome.   
  
Also, I love getting to know my reviewers and everything, so, please e-mail me some time or something at KyrieJates2004@yahoo.com  
  
And, yes, I do believe in incest. Love is love and there are many forms. Who is to deny it just because it's in a different form.  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one I don't own everything and most of the stuff on here is false and I'm not ya know, implying anything.  
  
-  
  
Title: Undisputed chapter three  
  
Author: Hearts Desire  
  
Chapter Rating: PG-13 for language and slash  
  
Prayers and Condolences go out to the family of Michael Lockwood, known to many wwe fans as Crash Holly.  
  
-  
  
Shannon walked around the corner of the central arena and headed to the locker room. There were only about two or three other wrestlers in the room, including Matt. Jeff had been called in to Vince's office for being late again, so Shannon had no one to back him up just in case he needed it around the older Hardy. He nodded hello to the other superstars before heading over to a bench opposite the room of Matt, trying to ignore him.  
  
He could hear a few superstars leaving and a couple more entering, but he knew that Matt hadn't left yet. The tension in the air would lift as soon as Matt set foot out the door, and he knew that. Shannon busied himself with unpacking his bag, trying to be as invisible as possible, but it obviously didn't work. A few people would say hello or goodbye to him and he would reply with a nod, trying to be as quiet and unseen as before.  
  
"You unpackin' or diggin' fer gold?"  
  
Shannon tensed and straightened up slowly. He would know that voice anywhere.   
  
"Unpackin'"  
  
"You want me to help you with that, Shannon?" Matt asked, snaking a hand around front of Shannon and starting to sift through the bag, making sure his skin made contact with Shannon's.  
  
"No, Matt. I'm fine."   
  
Shannon took his bag and went to a different locker, which was actually just a wooden cubby in the wall.  
  
"What? That locker not good enough for Baby?" Matt smirked, following.  
  
"Don't call me that, Matt. I ain't your baby."  
  
"Anymore."  
  
Shannon turned to finally face the older man. "Don't you say that."  
  
"Oh please." Matt said rolling his eyes, "We all know-"  
  
"I said don't say it!"  
  
"Haven't you told Jeff yet?"  
  
"We were a one time thing." Shannon snarled.  
  
"Yeah, a one time thing that lasted three months." Matt replied smartly, "And ... through your relationship with Billy and partically with Shane?"  
  
"Shut up, Matt! I made a mistake!"  
  
Jeff walked in to the locker room just in time to see Shannon throw his towel to the floor heavily, causing a loud smack to sound from the now empty room.  
  
"Whats .. going on?" he asked slowly.  
  
"Shann-"  
  
"Nothing, Jeff, let's get out of here." Shannon cut off Matt, walking over and taking his best friend by the wrist, "Please?"  
  
"Are you okay?" Jeff asked, doing what had become habit lately and running a hand over Shannon's forehead, "You're hot again, I think your sick."  
  
"Yeah, he's sick alright." Matt said from still over by the locker, his arms crossed across his chest.  
  
Jeff raised an eyebrow at his brother, "What's that supossed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing, Jeff, he's talkin' smack." Shannon reassured, "Can we go?"  
  
"Were'nt you unpacking your bag, though? Or is your stuff just out for no reason?"  
  
"I was looking for the shirt Billy had let me borrow earlier. I found it, though, now we can leave."  
  
Shannon took the blue shirt from his bag and stuffed everything back in it, putting Billy's shirt in his locker. He smiled at Jeff, who nodded.  
  
"I picked up our tickets and keys and everything so the only thing we have to worry about tomorrow is gettingto the airport on time." Jeff said as the two friends left.  
  
Matt shook his head as they disappeared out the room. No, they would have to look out for a bit more than just getting their flight on time if Matt ahd his way.  
  
-  
  
The next morning, Jeff had a photo shoot for another edition of 'Inside the Mind of Jeff Hardy' while Shannon got the morning free. Jeff tried to hurry as much as he could with the shoot, doing everything they said and changing extra fast before dashing from the studio and getting back to the hotel. They were on a very short schedual, needing to get to Atlanta on time if they still wanted to have dinner before the show instead of at midnight.  
  
"Shann, are you ready to go?" Jeff called as he got back tot he hotel room. He looked around it, "Shann? You ready to go?"  
  
Still there was no reply from Shannon. The bathroom door was shut, with the light on, which obviously meant SHannon was in there. Jeff walked over to the door and heard the shower running. He tried the door, finding it unlocked. He knocked slightly before opening it just enough to call in.  
  
"Shann?"  
  
It took a few seconds, but Jeff could hear Shannon say "Yeah, Jeff?" over the heavy water.  
  
"Are you almost ready to go?" the youngest Hardy asked, stepping in to the room.  
  
"Um ... almost."  
  
"Are you okay?"   
  
Jeff tried to look through the clouded and covered shower door. Even though Shannon was about five feet in front of him, he still sounded far away.   
  
"Um ... I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Possitive?"  
  
Jeff bit his lip a bit, hearing large amounts of water hit the floor as Shannon rinsed out his hair.  
  
"You've been lookin' kind sick lately. I think you might be coming down with something."  
  
Jeff waited again for Shannon to reply.  
  
".. I don't know. Maybe."  
  
Jeff wanted to say that it was something about Matt, but he kept his mouth shut. He still wanted to ask about Matt, but he didn't.  
  
"Well, I'll be getting our tickets and stuff ready. Are your bags packed or do you want me to pack them?"  
  
"I packed."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Jeff left the conversation where it was, knowing he wouldn't get much more out of Shannon. He piled all the bags together and took the paperwork they would need out. They were going to fly back to Cameron for their three day weekend. He took the pack of papers from on the table and put them with his as the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Ah, if it's Jeff."  
  
Jeff slacked, hearing his brother's voice on the other end of the line. "What do you want?"  
  
"It's nice we had this little chat, but I need to talk to Shannon."  
  
Jeff listened to the water run in the bathroom. "He's busy."  
  
"Not with you he's not."  
  
"Shut up, Matt."  
  
"Okay, okay, but not to quote Sean O'Haire or nothing, but I'm not telling you anything you don't already know. Just tell him I called."  
  
"I will." Jeff said, thinking about turning it in to a lie.  
  
"Oh, and tell him that I'll see him when he gets home."  
  
Matt didn't give Jeff time to even ask what Matt was talking about before hanging up. Jeff arced an eyebrow before hanging up the phone as Shannon turned off the water in the bath.  
  
-  
  
... TBC ... 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Okay, guys. Some friends and I finally got our site up! It's chuck full of fanfiction for the wwe. (mainly Shannon Moore right now) we have about ten stories or so and only five authors. So, if you have any stories or something, feel free to e-mail me and tell me which one's we can use so I can put them up on our site.  
  
We'll give you full credit and everything, like a link to your homepage or anything. If not, that's cool, too.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews, guys, you really rock! I love logging on to see these wonderufl reviews. UPDATE JeffandShannon!  
  
-  
  
Title: Undisputed chapter four Author: Hearts Desire Chapter Rating: PG-13 for language and slash  
  
-  
  
Inside the bathroom, Shannon turned off the shower, pulling his drying robe around him tightly.He could hear Jeff moving around the room, trying to be quiet. He was talking to himself, a habit he had picked up when he was younger. Jeff mumbled something that Shannon couldn't make out from across the room and behind the thick wood door and Shannon could hear him start to move things around.  
  
Shannon looked in to the cloudy mirror in front of him. He bushed some hair from his face before turning away quickly. He pulled on some fresh clothes, bundling his others into a messy ball. He held the door handle for a minute before taking a deep breath and heading out in to the main room. Like he had guessed, Jeff had set to moving the bags from one part of the room to the other, before moving them back again and again.  
  
Shannon cleared his throat quietly just to get Jeff's attention. Jeff snapped up from moving the bags again and smiled slightly at his friend. Shannon could tell something was on Jeff's mind, but let it go.  
  
"Ready?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Mhmm." Shannon replied, picking up his bags, "Do you have the tickets?"  
  
"Um .. right .. right here."  
  
Jeff proudly held the tickets and paperwork in front of him to show that he didn't lose them. Shannon shook his head lightly, laughing at his friend. Jeff watched Shannon closely as he reached down and attempted to pick up one of his two bags. He was stiff and definatly not moving as well as he could be. He continued to try and reach for his bag, but finally gave up.  
  
"Jeff, can you get that for me?"  
  
Jeff bent down and picked up the bag Shannon had been reaching for. He handed it to his friend, giving him a strange look Shannon didn't pick up on. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Huh?" Shannon asked.  
  
"Are you okay? You're stiff or somethin."  
  
"Yeah, I'm a bit sore. But you knoe, it comes with the territory, right?"  
  
Jeff nodded slowly, "Right."  
  
The two headed to the car. Jeff took the drivers seat while Shannon settled himself in shotgun.  
  
"So, um, Matt called at the hotel."  
  
Shannon straightened up and was quiet for a minute or so. "Um ... Really?"  
  
"Yeah. He said something about seeing you later or something."  
  
Shannon's eyes went wide.  
  
"You know anything about that?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Uh ... he probably just wants to talk or something."  
  
"Bout what?"  
  
"I don't know, Jeff. Probably the show or something."  
  
"Well, what about-"  
  
"Would you just stop it with the questions?!" Shannon snapped.  
  
Jeff turned back to the road, shocked that his best friend had even raised his voice. He hardly ever heard Shannon yell at someone, much less at him.  
  
"I'm sorry." Shannon sighed, "I didn't mean to yell, it's just ... "  
  
"I know. I understand."  
  
The two rode in silence for a couple more minutes as they headed down the interstate to the airport. They would need to drop off the rental at the car return on the lower level before their flight.  
  
Shannon pulled his coat closer to himself and shivered, looking out the window. "Jeff can you, like, turn on the heaeter or something?"  
  
"Shann, it's, like, 80-something degrees in here."  
  
"I'm cold, though, Jeff. Please?"  
  
Jeff nodded, rolling up both the windows. "Just let it sit for a minute and if you're still cold, I'll turn on the heater."  
  
Shannon nodded as well and still pulled his coat closer to himself. Jeff glanced across the seat at Shannon, sighing when he noticed Shannon was curling more and more in to him self. He reached forwards and turned on the heater. He was hot, but Shannon looked like he was freezing. He watched Shannon shift in his seat for a few seconds before he turned back to watching the road.  
  
The two road in quiet the rest of the twenty minute ride. When they got to the airport, Jeff took care of all the tickets and baggage and everything, while Shannon helped out when he was needed. Once everything was done, Jeff took Shannon by the arm and led him over to where they were going to have to board. They were running a little bit late, so they just had time to board before they took off.  
  
-  
  
Jeff watched the clock in his living room. He didn't know why, it wasn't like he was Shannon's watch dog or anything. The letters flipped to ten- thirty and Jeff found himself thinking back to earlier that afternoon when he and Shannon had landed back home.  
  
*//*  
  
Jeff grabbed his bags from the ramp and handed Shannon's to him. Shannon had gotten in to a better mood since the car ride. He had even talked with Jeff the whole ride and laughed like nothing had happened at all.  
  
"Man, I'm hungry!" Shannon laughed, "Mind if we get something nice and .. airporty ... before we head home?"  
  
"Wouldn't you rather go out and have some lunch with me, Baby?"  
  
Jeff watched Shannon stiffen with anger in his eyes. Every time Matt came around Shannon changed right in front of him. And Jeff didn't like it. Shannon turned around to face the eldest Hardy, who had obvioiusly been waiting for them the whole time.  
  
"What do you want?" he spat.  
  
Jeff was suprised to see that all Matt did when Shannon said this was pull the younger man in to a hug.  
  
"Now, is that any way for Baby to speak?" Matt whispered in Shannon's ear.  
  
Shannon struggled to get out of Matt's grip, finally shoving him away. "I said not to say that! Now, what do you want?"  
  
"Matt, leave him alone." Jeff hissed.  
  
Matt clicked his tounge, rolling his eyes at his brother before turning back to Shannon. "Don't you remember you said we'd meet for lunch next time we were both at home together?" he said in a tone suprisingly softfrom what he had just been using.  
  
Shannon rolled his shoulders, but it was obvious in his eyes that he had said that. "I'm going to be busy today, Matt. Sorry."  
  
"He's going out with me tonight. You know, celebratory on the win I got last night." Jeff said smugly.  
  
"Oh, no. He's not going out withyou. He gave me his word that he was goint to go out with me when we were both home the same day. Remember, Shannon?"  
  
"He's not going with you, Matt!"  
  
"Oh yeah he is. He said so."  
  
"Well, he's fuckin' busy tonight!"  
  
Shannon shifted slightly, but not so the two arguing brothers could see. "He's right, Jeff. I did give him my word. I'm sorry, Jeff, but I have to go out with Matt tonight." he said softly, not able to look either brother in the eye, "I'm sorry."  
  
Jeff was suprised to hear the overcome tone of Shannon's voice. It was like he had given up or something. Matt smirked happily at his brother. Jeff could only nod.  
  
"Alright, then. I guess we can meet up tomorrow or something. After all, you did give him your word. Just call me later tonight or something." he said quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry. I real-"  
  
"Shannon, quit wasting time." Matt said, cutting Shannon off and taking by the arm, "Let me take your bags."  
  
Shannon allowed himself to be turned around and let Matt take his bags. Matt led Shannon out of the airport as Jeff could just watch.  
  
*//*  
  
The clock switched to eleven and Jeff decided to get up from the couch. He gave Liger a pat on the head and went in to his bedroom, plopping on top of the covers in his bed. Where the fuck could Shannon be? Normally, he would have called at least three hours ago. But Jeff had a feeling that Matt had prevented him from doing -  
  
Jeff was cut from his thoughts by the phone ringing. He grumbled to himself, hoping still slightly that it would be Shannon. He rolled over and tried reaching for thephone. He damned himself for buying on of the portable phones that could be knocked from his bedside table with a slight touch. Finally, he reached it, praying that he hadn't missed an important call.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Jeff? It's Shannon."  
  
"Shannon ... What's wrong?" Jeff asked, immediatly panicking when he heard Shannon's voice. It sounded like he was scared crying.  
  
"Could you come pick me up?"  
  
-  
  
A/N- Stopping here. Oops, nother cliffy .. I really didn't mean to do that. I didn't even know I was leaving you guys at cliffhangers! I'm sorry, but I want to keep what happens in the story in their chapters. Sorry, again, but I'm actually doing good with updating this so it shouldn't take long for a next chapter! 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I am so sorry for stopping the last chapter on a cliffhanger. I got a lot of heat for that (I could use some heat right now, I'm freezing!) and I don't mean to piss you off by leaving you off somewhere. I know how it feels to be stuck in cliffies (*cough* Amaroqwolf *cough* DID SHANNY GET SHOT???) and frankly it sucks. But I am completly oblivious to when I stop at a clifffie unless it slaps me in the face.  
  
-  
  
Title: Undisputed chapter five Author: Hearts Desire Chapter Rating: PG-13 for language and slash  
  
First, I need to say that this was a hard chapter to write. Some of you know why it was for me, and some of you don't, but I just wanna say that if it sucks, I'm sorry!  
  
-  
  
"Shannon? Where are you?" Jeff asked, pulling the phone closer to him.  
  
"Um ... Oh, Jeff, I'm not sure. I can't remember!"  
  
Shannon's voice came out short and choppy, only causing Jeff's alarm to highten. How could Shannon be somewhere and not remember where it was?  
  
"Can you try to think for me?"  
  
Jeff tried to maintain a calm voice and be strong for his younger friend as he heard Shannon moving around on the other end of the line. Shannon sighed, putting the phone back up to his ear.  
  
"I don't ... I can't tell. Uh, Jeff ... I don't know what to do!"  
  
"Shh shh. It's okay. It's okay. Just describe the place and I'll try to remember for you."  
  
"It's ... I'm right out front of an old grocery store it looks like." Shannon paused, "There's a park across teh street. Oh,shit. Jeff, it's starting to rain."  
  
"It's okay, it's okay. I know where you are. Just go under one of the picnic areas in the park and I'll be there in a couple minutes. Okay? Just hold still and I'll be there."  
  
"I'm cold, Jeff." Shannon shivered  
  
"Do you have a coat?" when Shannon didn't reply, Jeff stood up, "I'll be there. Try to find a way to stay warm and hold on."  
  
"Hurry, Jeff?"  
  
"I will."  
  
Shannon hung up on his side of the line before Jeff slammed his phone back on the base, not caring that he hadn't even hung it up. He grabbed his coat, car keys, and an extra blanket before heading out to his car and driving downtown.  
  
-  
  
Jeff skimmed around the whole park, but it was hard to see through the heavy rain that had started on the way out there. The radio was on and it stated that it was only 42 degrees outside. He shook his head, turning on the last possible road he could before it went to the woods instead of the park. He turned down the radio and squinted harder to try and see through the rain. Finally, he saw what he could guess was Shannon and parked the car.  
  
"Shannon? ... Shannon?"  
  
He didn't get a reply, so he headed over through the beating rain. Shannon was sitting underneath the roof covering the picnic tables, curled up in to himself. Jeff ran over and helped Shannon up.  
  
"Are you okay? Jeez, you must be freezing! Come on, let's get you in the car. How'd you get out here?"  
  
Jeff didn't get a reply out of Shannon as he led him in to the car, but he could hear his shallow breathing and feel him shivering against him. Jeff was getting his clothes soaked, but it didn't matter. He helped Shannon in to the passenger side seat and handed him the blanket he had brought. Shannon quickly pulled it around himself as Jeff climbed in to the drivers seat. He turned on the engine, but didn't pull out.  
  
Shannon looked horrible sitting there. His hair hung in wet strands over his face; they were muddy and, if Jeff wasn't mistaking, there were a few red strands shooting through. He was pale and shivering and le looked like he hadn't slept in weeks, which Jeff knew he had, being his roommate for the travelling. There was a bruise forming on Shannon's left cheeckbone with two small cuts right in the middle of it.  
  
"Shannon, are you okay? You look-"  
  
"Horrible, I know." Shannon said so quietly that Jeff almost didn't hear him.  
  
"Not that bad. Just ... bad. What happened?"  
  
"Don't lie, Jeff. I think I know how bad. There are about four mirrors in this car."  
  
"Are you okay, Though?"  
  
"I don't want to talk abotu it, Jeff. Not right now. I'm just tired and I want to go home."  
  
Jeff started up the car, pulling out of the picnis areas and out of the park. When they went over one of the bumps on the road out, Shannon groaned lightly.  
  
"Jeff, could you be more careful next time?"  
  
Jeff pulled over to the side of the road and leaned over to see his friend better. "Shannon, are you okay?" he asked, moving Shannon's hand out of the way and running his over Shannon's forehead, "You're burning up, I'll drive you home. To my house."  
  
Jeff started the car back up and pulled back on to the nearly empty street on his way home.  
  
"I'm fine, Jeff. Just a bit ... a bit of a headache is all." Shannon insisted.  
  
"I don't think so, Shann. I think you've got something more than just a headache."  
  
Shannon just sighed, resting his head against the cushion of the chair, leaving the arguement where it was. Jeff watched as Shannon settled himself. He didn't want to make Shannon upset about going to his house, but there was obviously something wrong and Jeff just wanted to make sure. He reached for his cell phone.  
  
"You want to call Shane?"  
  
Just then, the realization hit. Shane might not want Shannon at his house. Maybe he would think Jeff didn't and everyone knows that Shane has a stubborn streak the size of Texas. He seriously doubted that even Shannon could get Shane off of Jeff's case, at least not right away. Luckily for Jeff, SHannon shook his head.  
  
"Not right now, Jeff. I just want to .. stop everything for a minute."  
  
Jeff nodded, he knew how Shannon was feeling. Well, at least he thought he did. Many a-nights had he spent home alone while Shannon was out with Shane or Billy or Jamie, whoever happened to be his boyfriend at teh time. Which was not him. Shannon obviously had never even thought of him in that way. Jeff would lay back on his bed in the dark and wish that he could stop whatever was going on and just get away from everything and everyone.  
  
Jeff pulled in to his driveway and up at the house. The two friends got out and went inside; the rain still hadn't stopped, if anything it was getting harder. Thunder and lightening cracked in teh background. Normally, Shannon would spin around and watch the sky for a while, but this time, he just trudged in to the house.  
  
"Let me go get you some clothes, you are soaked." Jeff said, heading to his bedroom.  
  
Shannon nodded. He looked around the room at some of the things, but not letting his eyes remain on anything for too long. He jumped when he heard Jeff returning. Jeff ahd changed in the bedroom and had also gotten Shannon a set for himself.  
  
"I hope these fit. They are probably a little big, but they were the smallest I had."  
  
Shannon nodded, heading to the bathroom, "Thanks, Jeff. I'm gonna go take a shower."  
  
When Shannon reemmerged from the bathroom, Jeff had set him up a bed on the futon in the living room and had gone to bed himself. Shannon sighed, sinking carefully on to the futon and going to sleep. A crack of thunder woke him up no more than twenty minutes later. He sat up and looked around. All the lights were out, but the rain and lightening were still going strong. He shivered, pulling the blankets back up around him and sat up.  
  
He looked out of the window and to the house that was just up the hill. A light was on in the kitchen and he could see the person moving around in there. He tensed. He knew who that man was and he was glad that there were no lights on in Jeff's house or the man in the other window would see him and definatly come over. Shannon studied the man in the window for a good fifteen minutes until the light clicked off. He continued to watch teh window for a few more minutes before turning back on to the futon.  
  
He tried to get comfortable, but he couldn't. Finally, he just swung his legs over the side and sat there. His feet were cold on the wood flooring, but he didn't care. he didn't feel safe. Especially with his back facing the window, but he still sat there. Waiting for the morning to come.  
  
-  
  
Jeff awoke around seven-thirty and headed out to the living room. Shannon was still on the futon. He was leaning slightly against the arm of it, awake. He was looking out the window, studying the house on the hill.  
  
"Shannon, what're you doing up so early?"  
  
"I've been up all night." Shannon replied quietly.  
  
"Why? And what're you watching Matt's house for?"  
  
Shannon shook his head lightly, snapping from the trance he had seemed to be in. "Um .. I couldn't sleep last night. I can try and get some later."  
  
"Well, do you want to hang out here today or something?"  
  
Shannon shifted slightly, wincing a little. "I ... I don't know, Jeff. I really shouldn't have even come here last night. I should ahve just gone home."  
  
"What? What are you talking about, Shannon?"  
  
Shannon shifted again, "I should go."  
  
Shannon struggled to pull himself to his feet, trying to push his way past Jeff and go to the door. Jeff moved in front of Shannon, causing him to tense and step back.  
  
"Shannon, what's the matter with you?" Jeff asked, reaching out to run a hand over Shannon's arm.  
  
Shannon jumped, tripping over the table and crashing back on to the couch. He gave a shriek and brought a hand to his lower back. Jeff ran over quickly.  
  
"Shannon! Shann, are you okay?"  
  
Shannon tried to get away from Jeff again, but Jeff had him cornered. Jeff noticed that Shannon's breathing was getting more shallow, causing him to think of last night.  
  
"Shannon, what's wrong? What happened last night?"  
  
"Jeff, can you just ... let me go, please?"  
  
"Tell me what's wrong, Shannon. Why are you acting like this?"  
  
"Jeff, can you please just let me get up, I don't like having you this close."  
  
Jeff furrowed his brow at his friend, but didn't move.  
  
"Jeff, please." Shannon begged.  
  
Jeff at back a little bit at the tone of Shannon's voice. He had never heard his best friend so scared, especially around him. He moved and let Shannon go. Shannon quickly stumbled to his feet and headed out the door, shutting it behind him. 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Thanks again guys, for the reviews and everything an da major thanks to JeffAndShannon for updating her story. It's wonderful, keep up the great work. And I'M SORRY FOR THE CLIFFIE'S, it seems like every time I write a chapter they end up like cliffies, even though I don't mean to make it like that. ** is flashbacks // is thoughts, but I don't think I'll use too many //'s in this chapter, if any. Also, let's pretend that Shannon wasn't in WCW for the time he was.  
  
Thanks for all the great reviews, especially from Jeff's Favourite Skittle. It's okay you haven't been reviewing. Also, I'll be out of town for the next, probably three days when you get this, going to a therapy place, so I wrote out the next chapter a head, there probably wont be a thank you for the reviews at the beginning, but I'm telling you ahead of time 'thanks'.  
  
-  
  
Title: Undisputed chapter six Author: Hearts Desire Chapter Rating: PG-13 for language and slash, drugs, and alcohol  
  
-  
  
Shannon stared at the tiny pills in his hand. Horrible. He actually thought about going back to these small pills that had ruined his life so many times without him knowing. He closed his eyes loghtly and thought back .. back to when this whole giant mess had started. The first time.  
  
**  
  
Matt looked up as the front door opened and Jeff and Shannon came in. They had stayed after school, first for detention and then for football practice. The brothers had met Shannon about five years ago, when Shannon was 11 and Jeff was 14; also at football practice. Matt had taken an instant attraction to Shannon. Not sexually at first, but protectively. Then, ... then, something changed, Shannon did, Matt did.  
  
One day, Matt didn't know, one day, Shannon came home with Jeff after school and there was something about him. Matt hadn't seen him since before the summer, three months ago since he was checking out colleges with some friends and working the whole time. Shannon had grown his blonde ahir out, a bit past his shoulders and brilliant black streaks shot through it. He had obviously been working out becuase he was almost rid of his baby-fat and it was replaced with hard muscle.  
  
Not even Jeff looked that good. But then again, that could be just because Jeff is his brother and Shannon isn't.  
  
Matt knew it was wrong to think this way of someone 6 years younger than him, and a minor, but he couldn't help it. And it certainly didn't help that Shannon always toyed with his feelings. Being loud and outrageous, Shannon would say anything. One time, Matt had walked into a party where, somehow, they ended up talking about men. Shane had said something about how kissing men was strange and Shannon, being him, got up, grabbed Shane, and kissed him straight on the mouth.  
  
Shane was so shocked he couldn't do anything but stand there and take it for the whole minute or so it was. Maybe that was the day Matt started his obsession and from then on, it had only gotten stronger. That day, when Jeff and Shannon came home and Matt "saw" him for the verbial first time, oh, ... there was nothing he wouldn't do to get him.  
  
Maybe Matt had been drinking too much, or maybe he was just still buzzed from teh night before, but he remembered that Shannon always took pain pills for his back when he got home from football practice. Seldom did he play, but he drilled and he did everything the other guys did, even though he was the lightest on the team ... 30 pounds from the lightest player. Shannon always joked that the coach just had him there because of pity.  
  
Matt overheard Shannon say something about getting the pills (he had a bottle at Jeff's and a bottle at home, never knowing where he would be after practice) and Matt rushed in to make the save while he planned on the spot. In his pocket, he had some Oxycontin, he could switch the pills just as easily and hand Shannon the Oxys. Shannon always cut his pills anyways; having a problem swallowing them in the first place.  
  
"Um .. Shannon, don't go in the bathroom, yet. I have to go really bad and I need to clear off my mess. Is that alright? I'll bring your pills out with me?"  
  
Shannon gave Matt a strange look, but stoped walking towards the door. "Can't you just hand-"  
  
"Really gotta go! I think I might be sick."  
  
Matt hurried in to the bathroom. he always had his pocket knife with him incase of emergancies, and, at the moment, he was so grateful. If he kept Shannon on the pills long enough, there was no way he could turn him down.  
  
**  
  
Shannon closed his hand around the pills. They were ready to be taken; cut. He still debated taking them. He had taken some Ketamine earlier and now he wanted to take Oxy. They had ruined his life, not once, but three times. Matt had kept him on them for months. It wasn't until Vince did his half- year drug tests that Shannon found out. Vince believed him right away that Shannon had no idea there were any drugs in his system. He kept Shannon off t.v for a month, just to be sure. he tested him again; nothing. It was strange.  
  
If he had had an addiction, he would have withdrawn, but he showed no signs at all.  
  
Shannon sighed, pulling himself to his feet and heading in to the house. He went in to the kitchen and got himself a glass of water, patting Sabbath's head in the process.  
  
"Whaddaya think, Sabbath? Should I do it?" he asked, laughing slightly at the fact he was talking to a dog about a life-changing decision.  
  
The dog just stared at him and blink. Shannon grunted and took a drink of water before sliding the pills in. If there was one way for him to forget about everything, it was these pills. He had found them again in Matt's jacket; a coat he had left in his car the other day. He was pretty sure that Matt was slipping them to him without his knowing again and that was why he couldn't remember things as easy. But it didn't matter now.  
  
He could feel the drugs start to take effect, and after four and some Ketamine, who was to think it wouldn't so fast. He could feel his stomach clench and his head start to lighten. The room, however got darker, and it started to spin. He felt like he was falling and he hit something hard, flat on his back. He groaned, jerking slightly. He was cold, he was hot, sweating and shivering. He could feel his nose start to bleed., or was that just sweat? He couldn't tell anything any more. Shit, these things were really moving fast, and suddenly, his world was plunged in to darkness.  
  
-  
  
Jeff looked around his room quickly, as if something was there. He laughed slightly at himself, he knew that no one else was there ... He hadn't seen Shannon in two weeks, he had called in and talked to Vince, obviously, because he was taken off t.v and house shows. Jeff just hoped he wasn't fired or had quit. He knew Matt wasn't there because ... well, he didn't know how he knew, he just assumed. He sighed to himself, leaning back in the bed and going back to sleep. he would go to Shannon's tomorrow, even though he hadn't been there the previous times he had visited.  
  
He woke up around eight the next morning. Having gone to bed around nine, he was wide awake. He quickly showered and dressed. This was probably the best time to catch Shannon if he had stayed at his house that night. Shannon was a late sleeper, normally up until 3 and waking up around 11. jeff got in his car and drove down a couple of blocks to Shannon's. He had a key and could get in any time he wanted anyways.  
  
He knocked a couple of times at Shannon's door and waited a few minutes, but there was no answer. He obviously hadn't woken up Shannon, so he just walked in.  
  
"Shannon?" he asked, stepping into the living room just a bit, "Shann, are you there?"  
  
He glanced around, but didn't see Shannon, figuring he was still sleeping, Jeff took a seat on the couch. Maybe he would just wait until Shannon woke up. He brushed some type of power off of the table and picked up the t.v remote. After flipping through the channels a couple times and finding nothing wrong, he went in to the kitchen to get a drink of water. He stepped over the short gate to the kitchen and stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide open. He rushed over to where Shannon was laying on the kitchen floor.  
  
"Shannon, wake up."  
  
Jeff skidded to his knees and quickly elevated Shannon's head by putting an arm underneath it. He leaned in close to see if Shannon was breathing. He was, thank God.  
  
"Shannon, get up." He repeated.  
  
He searched around for his cell phone, but he didn't have it on him. He looked around. He really didn't want to leave Shannon, even to get the phone from the living room, but he had to get someone. he looked to the door as it opened.  
  
"Shannon?" someone called.  
  
"Matt! Come here!"  
  
"Jeffry?" Matt asked, stepping over the gate, "What're -- What'd you do? Knock him out?"  
  
There was a hint of sarcasm in matt's voice, but Jeff shrugged it off. "I don't know what happened. I got here and I found him like this."  
  
"Here." Matt said calmly, "You go to your car and get me the first aid kit, just to be sure there isn't a head injury. I'll stay here with Shannon."  
  
Jeff chewed his lip, turning the idea over in his head. he really didn't want to leave Shannon, especially with Matt since he always seemed so scared of him.  
  
"My keys are on the table, go to my car and get it. It's in the glove compartment."  
  
"No, Jeff. You go. He's been doing this every couple of days for a while and I know what to do. Trust me, go get the kit." Matt said, walking over.  
  
Jeff still debated, but got up anyways. Matt took his place and even went so far as to wipe the blood from Shannon face. //"Jeff .. please, I don't like having you this close"// repeated in Jeff's head. If Shannon woke up an dJeff was holding him, he'd probably freak like the other day. Jeff nodded and headed to his car.  
  
Meanwhile, Matt got up quickly, and locked all of the doors in the house as fast as he could. If they were locked from the inseide and he did all the clasps, Jeff couldn't get in and he wouldn't have to worry about his little brother getting in the way of things. Especially not when he's gotten so far in to it already. He grinned as her heard the screen door open and Jeff try and work the handle. He heard Jeff gaspa nd jangle the handle more quickly.  
  
"Matt! Matt, let me in! Let me in! You lied to me!"  
  
"That's right, little brother. And there's nothing you can do. If you call the cops, I'll tell them this is all your fault. I'll tell them you slipped him the drugs."  
  
"Drugs?! You put him back on drugs?!"  
  
"I put him back on the drugs? He put himself back on the drugs. I only supplied them."  
  
"You slipped him them!" Jeff screamed, continuing to jerk the handle.  
  
"It's not working, Jeff!" Matt grinned.  
  
The screen door slammed shut and Jeff's footsteps could be heard running to the next door. Locked. Back door, locked. Othe side door, also locked. Jeff went back around front and bashed his hand against the door.  
  
"Let me in, damnit!"  
  
"Mmm," Matt thought mockingly, "NO. Go home so I can take care of Shannon."  
  
"Take care of him my ass!" Jeff screamed, "Let me in!"  
  
"What was it he said to you, Jeff? What was it, a couple of weeks ago? That .. oh, I remember what he told me he said to you .. That he was scared of having you so close. Yes, that was it. I remember that. That's why he ran from your house and came directly to mine. Cause he's scared of you."  
  
Jeff stopped pounding on the door and stood straight up. "He said that to you?"  
  
"Damn straight he did. He told me that he couldn't handle having you so close right now. You remind him of so many bad things that have happened."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Matt just smirked on the other side of the door even though Jeff couldn't see it.  
  
"What'd you do to him!?!"  
  
"I didn't do anything, Jeffry. He thinks YOU did."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He's always been scared of you, Jeff. You were so intimiadting. Always sticking up for him and protecting him. That scared him. What if he did something that the perfect Jeffry didn't approve of? Would you beat him up, too? What about in the ring, Jeff? He was a messs on there, admit it. And every time he messed up you pushed him farther."  
  
"You did it too." Jeff said softly.  
  
"No, I told him he could do better and I had him do it again. What'd you do, Jeff?"  
  
"I-I ... I .. hit him." Jeff stammered.  
  
"That' right, Jeff."  
  
"But, I thought that's what I was supossed to do!"  
  
Matt laughed quietly to himself; Jeff sounded close to tears, if not there already.  
  
"He used to come to me, Jeff."  
  
"Stop."  
  
"He would show me his bruises and his cuts-"  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"He would cry and ask me what he did wrong-"  
  
"STOP IT!" Jeff cried, pounding a hand on the door so hard that it cracked slightly under the pressure.  
  
The screen door slammed and Matt could hear Jeff running away again. His car started and it skidded down teh street. Matt smiled and turned back in to the kitchen, picking up Shannon and putting him on the couch. He walked over to the drawer underneath the phone. The sifted through the bags until he found the open one that he knew Shannon had taken something out of. He looked at it throughly. There was quite a bit of the ketamine gone. He laughed again slightly and sat back on the chair. It wouldn't be too long until Shannon woke up and Matt could feed his next story to him.  
  
-  
  
..... TBC ..... 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Ahh, I'm back. I meant to get this up earlier, but I'm having a hard time staying at my computer for more than ten minutes at a time, so i have to write everything in parts. I am hoping to get this up byTuesday morning, but I don't know, to be honest, cause it really starts hurting to sit here for so long. I hope it doesn't turn out too short!  
  
Thanks again so much for the great reviews!  
  
-  
  
Title: Undisputed chapter seven Author: Hearts Desire Chapter Rating: PG-13 for language, slash, implied to partial rape, references and possibility ofdrugs.  
  
-  
  
Shannon closed his eyes tightly, moaning at the gigantic headache that snapped across him. He brought a hand up to his forehead and grimaced. He must be running a fever. Not only did his head hurt, his stomach hurt, his throat was dry, and his ribs hurt.  
  
"Look whose decided to come back to the land of the living."  
  
Shannon couldn't help himself; he opened his eyes and looked towards the voice that had spoken. He jumped, noticing Matt slung across a chair, reading a magazine.  
  
"What're you doing here?"  
  
"I came to check up on you. He really did a number on you." Matt sighed, heading over.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Who else, Shannon? Jeff, obviously. You remember."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, Jeff. He really did a number on you."  
  
Shannon furrowed his eyebrows, closing his eyes. Even though the lights were on low, they still only caused more pain to his pounding head.  
  
"What'd he do?"  
  
" Oh, of course you don't remember, it must be that beating and the pills that added to you."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What is this, '20 Questions'?"  
  
"Sorry." Shannon apologized softly, flinching at Matt's voice.  
  
"Shh, shh. It's okay. I'm so sorry for raising my voice at you. You must be so scared after what Jeff did." Matt repeated, smirking since Shannon couldn't see.  
  
"What'd he do?"  
  
"He drugged you Shann, and then he beat the hell out of you. I was so lucky to have come back over to get my coat, or it might have been too late."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I don't believe that." Shannon growled softly.  
  
He might be hurting, but he seriously doubted that Jeff would do anything like that to him. He groaned again as Matt was quickly positioned over him. He could feel Matt's body heat against him, making none-but more uncomfortable and he could smell that liquor and spearamint gum; along with the hot breath against his face. He shivered as Matt's hand grasped the side of his face.  
  
"Trust me." Matt scowled convincingly, "Don't you remember? He hit you ... he yelled at you .. he pushed you WAY past your limits."  
  
"That was years ago." Shannon whispered.  
  
"No, no, Shannon. Don't you remember? You were in the kitchen, and he came from behind. Please tell me you remember! Prove to me he hasn't messed up your mind!" Matt begged, falsely putting on a show of tears.  
  
Matt looked deep in to Shannon's eyes as he spoke and Shannon had no choice but to try and remember the account that Matt was speaking about.  
  
"Please tell me, Shann! Tell me you haven't turned against me. Show me he hasn't killed your mind." Matt begged again.  
  
Shannon closed his eyes tightly, trying to breath though Matt's body was forcing the air out of him. But he couldn't speak, he was thrown in to thinking instead. He tried to remember what he had done lately. He couldn't remember that morning. He couldn't remember the previous night. He couldn't realy remember anything. He saw Jeff's face flash in front of his eyes.  
  
He was in this living room, Jeff was over him, he could feel Jeff against him. Shannon gasped slightly, being thrown back to the present. He immediately became suffocated; Matt was in the same position as Jeff was in the flashback. He struggled against Matt's hard body.  
  
"What's wrong, Shannon?" Matt asked, setting back a little.  
  
Shannon pushed back against the couch cushions, moaning and trying to get Matt off of him. He could feel the tears start to cloud his eyes.  
  
"Please, Jeff, get off." he begged.  
  
Matt smiled when he heard the name of his little brother in the sentance instead of his own. He knew right then that he had Shannon under control. He placed a hand over Shannon's heated forehead catching the heat before covering his eyes. He ran the other hand underneath Shannon's shirt, running it up and down before leaning in and kissing Shannon harshly.  
  
"Stop, Jeff." Shannon moaned, trying to struggle away.  
  
Matt sat back, getting up and opening and shutting the door before kneeling next to Shannon.  
  
"Shannon? Shannon, it's Matt, are you okay?"  
  
Shannon looked up at the comforting voice that called to him. He sighed, noticing the older Hardy. He quickly made his way in to Matt's arms. Matt held the small man closely, comforting him by rubbing his back.  
  
"It's okay, Shannon, what happened?"  
  
"I-I think Jeff was here." Shannon sobbed.  
  
"Shh, he's gone now. It's okay. I think you're sick, though. Come on, I'll run you a shower, then I'll set you your bed."  
  
Shannon nodded, sniffling. Matt helped him up and ran his shower. Matt waited until he was sure that the small blonde was under the shower before heading in to the kitchen. He grabbed a glass of water and filled it before heading back to the drawer under the phone. Taking out a small white- ish pill, he dropped it in to the water, watching it dissolve. He set it by the bed before sitting on it and waiting for Shannon to get out.  
  
Not too long later, the water in the bathroom turned off. Shannon came out slowly, keeping his hands on the wall to steady himself. He was really starting to feel bad. He squinted ahead of him and noticed Matt coming his way. He allowed the eldest Hardy to lead him to the bed. The soft cold sheets caused him to shiver, but he curled in to them anyways. He felt Matt sit him up a couple of seconds later and place a glass at his lips.  
  
"Here, Shann. Drink this and get some sleep."  
  
Shannon took a drink of it then coughed. He moaned, pushing it lightly away. "It tastes bad."  
  
"It's okay. It's only because you are sick." Matt reassured.  
  
Shannon nodded, taking the glass shakily back in to his hands. Once he downed the water, he layed back.  
  
"Are you going to stay with me?" he asked sleepily.  
  
"Of course." Matt replied.  
  
"Thanks, Matty."  
  
Matt smiled at the use of his childhood nickname; back when he was Matty, Jeff was Jeffy, and Shannon was that pesky little kid who begged to be let on the trampoline and practice. He could remember it like it was yesterday.  
  
"No problem. Get some sleep." 


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, y'all. I really appreciate them. I really love coming home and seeing some reviews for me to read. I have no clue how long this story is going to be, but I think it'll be ending sometime in the near, near future, but I don't know. Oh, and if you are a Sabu fan or a RVD fan, go check out the newest story about them, I can't remember what it's called, but I am the only one who has been reviewing and I feel real bad.  
  
As for everything I haven't explained about; I did that for a reason so that I can work it in to other chapters. Don't doubt me, people, I know what I am doing, I'm not that stupid! I am trying to make the chapters long, but I'm getting back in to my regular routine training and that adds to the pain I normally feel after training. And I don't want to cut the story short.  
  
As for the flashback in chapter seven, if you remember in chapter six, that happened.  
  
-  
  
Title: Undisputed chapter eight Author: Hearts Desire Chapter Rating: R for references to RAPE, LANGUAGE, and ADULT CONTENT. If you do not like to read these things, skip this chapter.  
  
-  
  
Shannon blinked a couple of times in to th edark room, but everything was still hazy. He couldn't make out anything. He couldn't hear anything. He couldn't feel anything. He groaned lightly and shut his eyes again tightly, slipping back in to sleep. A few minutes later, he opened them again to the feeling of harsh pain and hands running over him. He still couldn't see since the room was so dark, but he could feel and it hurt like hell. Like ... someone was hacking away at his body and tearing him in half.  
  
He could feel a pair of hands at his slightly numb hips and occasionally running over his chest. His head was still pounding and he felt hazy, but he was slowly slipping down from the massive amount of drugs in his system. He suddenly snapped awake, his eyes wide open to see Matt above him. Or, at least he thought it was Matt in the darkness. He found his voice and twisted to get away. A heavy hand, though came down across his mouth, cutting off his screams.  
  
His breathing got ragged and he could feel the hot tears running down his face. He didn;t really know what was happening, but he knew that he didn't want a part of it. Then, something snapped in his mind. That was a rape! HE was being raped! He struggled against his assailant, but he couldn't get away. It wasn't until Shannon felt his concious slipping again that he felt like he could get away.  
  
~  
  
Jeff stared at the phone again. He had done it since he had gotten back to his house from Shannon's. Finally, he just picked it up and dialed the number, He wasn't going to let Shannon get away from him that easy and if anyone knew what Shannon might be thinking, it was Shane. He listened to it ring, almost hanging up more times that he had expected. Finally, Shane's groggy voice answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Shane. It's Jeff. Sorry I'm calling so early, but I have-"  
  
"Jeff, do you realize that it is 4-thirty in the morning?" Shane asked aggitatedly.  
  
"I know. I said I was sorry, but something is going on with Shannon and I thought you might have an idea about what it is."  
  
"Why would you think that?"  
  
"Because, you're his boyfriend, I figured that you-"  
  
"Jeff, I'm not dating Shannon." Shane cut in.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not dating Shannon." Shane repeated, "We haven't been together for a couple of months now. I haven't even seen him lately."  
  
Jeff was quiet on the other end of the phone line. "Didn't he tell you?" he asked.  
  
"N-no." Jeff stammered back, "He's been acting real strange around me. Oh shit."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Shane, I gotta go."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I-I just gotta go. I'll try and call you later. Bye."  
  
Jeff quickly hung up the phone and put his coat and shoes back on. He took his keys and immediately drove back over to Shannon's house. He was just getting there when a dark vehicle left the drive. This only caused Jeff's stomach to tighten even more. He was getting even more nervous than ever before. He quickly slammed on the deck when he got their, narrowly avoiding slamming his head against the stearing wheel.  
  
Getting out as fast as he could, Jeff ran up to the door. He jerked the handle, finding it finally unlocked for him. he stormed in, looking around. He didn't even know why, there was something that told him to go straight to the bedroom and forget wasting his time. There was a nagging presence that told him that he had better hurry his ass up.  
  
He pushed his way in to the bedroom and immediatly panicked. He turned the light on and gasped harshly, heading to the bed where the small blonde figure was curled up in to himself on top of the sheets. There was blood splattered lightly on the pale white and black spotted sheets. Jeff made his way over, but quietly so he wouldn't scare the blonde any more.  
  
"Shann?"  
  
The smaller man winced and cried out slightly, curling into an even tighter ball. Jeff covered his mouth before moving the hand quickly; trying to stay as strong as possible even though terror was pulling at his mind.  
  
"Shannon, are you okay?"  
  
Shannon whimpered even more. Jeff sat on the bed quietly, carefully running his placing a hand on Shannon's shoulder. Shannon yelped and flipped over to her other side, hugging the pillow tightly. Jeff looked around the room in thought and decided to go in to the kitchen to clean things up.  
  
"Shannon, It's Jeff. I'm going to help you out. I'm going to clean things up, okay?"  
  
Shannon didn't answer, but just as Jeff was about to leave the room, shutting off the light, he snapped out of his trance-like state and sat up quick. His breathing was ragged and he looked around fast, trying to find his intruder.  
  
"Who's there?" he asked.  
  
Jeff flinched at the scared tone of Shannon's voice and flipped the switch back on. "It's only me, Shann. It's okay."  
  
Shannon's eyes went wide and he followed every move that Jeff made as he headed over to sit on teh bed.  
  
"Are you okay, Shann?"  
  
"Get awat from me, Jeff. Get away!"  
  
"What's wrong, Shann? Are you okay/ What happened?"  
  
Shannon winced again as Jeff reached out to put another hand on his shoulder. he flinched back, hitting his head on the bedframe.  
  
"Weren't you just here? You hurt me! Get away!"  
  
Jeff was about to reply, but it suddenly hit him. Matt had been here.  
  
"Shannon, can you listen to me real fast?"  
  
Shannon looked away from Jeff's eyes. He wanted to believe the man in front of him, but there was something in his mind that wanted to tell him that it was Jeff, not Matt that had been here earlier. He blinked repeatedly, wincing back until something flashed in his eyes. It was earlier ... the dark figure that was above him. The harsh pain that snapped through his body. The evil growling he had heard, even through his drugged stated. The dark eyes that bore in to his and the hard hands against his body ... they HAD been Matt's.  
  
He suddenly quit trying to fight the younger Hardy. His eyes widened again and filled with tears. He thrust himself forward in to Jeff's arms and started sobbing on his shoulder. Jeff could feel himself wanting to cry, but didn't and settled for rubbing Shannon's back soothingly.  
  
"What happened, Shannon?"  
  
Shannon sniffled. "I don't KNOW, Jeff! I don't know."  
  
"Shann, it's okay. Shh, calm down. Here, do you want to get cleaned up?"  
  
Shannon bit his lip, tightening his weak hold against Jeff. "I'm scared, Jeff. It was Matt. He was here. At least I think it was. I-I don't know what to do!"  
  
"Calm down, baby. It's okay."  
  
Jeff mentally slapped himself. //That's it, Hardy, push in on your own best friend in his most vulnerable state!// he thought.  
  
Shannon cried a bit longer before pulling himself together. "Jeff, I don't know what to do ..."  
  
"Shannon, listen to me, okay? Listen to me. It'll be okay. Now, I don't know what happened, but I am going to take you to the hospital, okay? Okay? We need to get you some help."  
  
Shannon shuddered and pulled away from Jeff, "No. No!"  
  
"Shh."  
  
Shannon tried to get up, but his head swam and he sunk back down. He could feel his eyes roll and his tomach clench.  
  
"Jeff .. "  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm gonna be sick."  
  
"Come on."  
  
Jeff quickly helped Shannon to his feet and in to the bathroom. He held Shannon's hair back from his face as he retched in to the porcelien toilet bowl. By the time Shannon was done getting sick, Jeff was furious. It had to have been Matt who was here earlier. Shannon sighed and leaned back against Jeff's chest before flinching back forwards again.  
  
"Shannon, you've gotta tell me what happened."  
  
"No, Jeff."  
  
"Shannon, please. I'm your best friend, you can trust me!"  
  
Shannon flinched again at the tone of Jeff's voice.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Shann." Jeff apologized quickly, "But we have got to get you some help.It's just precaution. Please?"  
  
Shannon was too tired to protest and allowed Jeff to pick him up and lead him to the car.  
  
-  
  
A/N- I'm sorry if that was short, or sucked, or was bad, or anything. It's hard to write and I'm sorry. The next chapters should be a lot easier for me. 


	9. Chapter 9 shorty

Author's Note: Heya, I know that I should have updated sooner, but I have been so busy. I'm not even going to put up any excuses. Thanks again for the great reivews. You guys are so great.  
  
~JFS~: My training is for wrestling and just for staying in shape. Thanks for the complements. You're awesome, too!  
  
-  
  
Title: Undisputed chapter nine (SHORTY) Author: Hearts Desire Chapter Rating: PG-13 for language and slash  
  
-  
  
Jeff sat in the plastic chair in the hospital waiting room. Shannon was tired and Jeff seriously doubted that he even knew what was going wrong. Jeff's mind, however, was filled with horrible thoughts. He kept trying to tell him that things couldn't be too bad, but the worst possible scenerio's were running over his less-horrible thoguths.  
  
He suddenly got up from his seat as the doctor he recognized from earlier came from the room right next to where he was sitting. He was a tall man with greyish hair that used to be black. He had thin glasses and held a manilla folder, His black shoes squeaked on the tile floor.  
  
"Mr. Hardy?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm Dr. Anderson, I checked on your friend here?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"There are a couple of things that concerned me here. You see, there was an overdosage of oxycontain, and other tranquilizers in his system."  
  
"Drugs? Like .. prescriptions?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Some. There was also quite a bit of Ketamine, which is an animal tranquilizar."  
  
Jeff coughed, "What?"  
  
"Also, there are definately signs of rape, though no signs of diseases. And there are some ... bruises, marks, scratches, and various other markings that I thought were . questionable. I was wondering if you had any idea where he might have gotten these?"  
  
Jeff was speachless. Slowly, he shook his head. he had an idea, but there was no exidence.  
  
"Well, he hasn't said any thing either, but I would like you to contact me if he says any thing. Keep an eye on him and watch if his moods change any way you wouldn't expect. If his language slurs, if he becomes sick, or any thing out of the ordinary. Okay?"  
  
Jeff nodded again. "So, he can come home with me? Now?"  
  
"Yeah. He's just cleaning up. You can go in."  
  
Jeff thanked the doctor and knocked on the door quietly before going in to it. Shannon was pulling his jacket back on and trying to straighten up himself.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Jeff asked softly, not wanting to scare Shannon.  
  
Shannon nodded slightly and followed Jeff out of the room and out to the parking lot where their car was parked. Jeff helped Shannon in to the car and climbed in to drivers spot.  
  
"You okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," Shannon said, then laughed slightly, "I think I gave one of those doctor guys a bloody nose."  
  
Jeff laughed lightly, too. Shannon, for some reason, seemed happier than he was before they had gotten to the hospital. Of course, Jeff thought, it could be just the wearing off of the drugs, or he hadn't been hit with realization yet.  
  
"Are you feeling okay, though?"  
  
There it was. Shannon's attitude dropped like a rock and he was sad again.  
  
"I'm sorry, Shann. I'm just worried. I-"  
  
"It's okay, Jeff. Obviously, I could be better, but I don't know yet." Shannon cut in.  
  
"You know what happened?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Mind telling me?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Alright. I can wait till you're ready." Jeff agreed, turning on to a road Shannon didn't recognize.  
  
"Where are we going, Jeff?"  
  
"Well, I'm kinda thirsty, you mind if we pull through a drive-though or something?"  
  
"Actually, I'm real hungry. Could we pick me up something to eat, too? I can pay if you want."  
  
"No, I'll pay, but that sounds fine. How about Perkin's or something?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Jeff turned around and headed to the Perkin's restaurant. He despirately wanted to know EXACTLY what happened to his best friend and if his brother was the one to fault for it, but if Shannon didn't feel comforatble yet; who could blame him? Jeff pulled in to Perkin's and helped Shannon out of the car, his concious still heavily clouded.  
  
*  
  
Jeff was woken quickly, but he didn't know why until he heard Shannon's muffled cries from the living room. Shannon had agreed to stay with Jeff for a while, just in case but hadn't wanted to sleep in teh same bed just yet. Jeff had to admit to himself that he was a little hurt that his friend would be afraid to be so close to him, but he accepted it, trying to put himself in Shannon's shoes.  
  
Jeff headed out to the living room. Shannon had kept a small light on near the head of the couch and Jeff could see the littler man tossing on the couch. Feeling that Shannon was in danger of falling off, Jeff called forhim slightly until he woke up.  
  
Shannon looked around before sighing when he noticed Jeff there.  
  
"Jeff, is he here?"  
  
"Who, Shann?"  
  
"Is he here?" Shannon repeated.  
  
"I don't know who you are talking about, Shannon."  
  
Shannon shook his head. "What, Jeff?"  
  
"I said I don't know who you are-"  
  
"Can I sleep with you in your room?" Shannon asked quickly.  
  
"Of course, Shann."  
  
Shannon quickly scrambled to his feet and dragged Jeff off to the bedroom. Shannon quickly set to turning off a little lamp and settling on the bed. Jeff felt horrible that Shannon was so scared and climbed in to the bed. Normally,. he couldn't sleep without complete darkness, but he let it goto keep Shannon comfortable.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
Shannon sighed again and nodded. "Thanks, Jeff."  
  
"No problem, Shann. Try and get some sleep."  
  
Shannon smiled sadly and slipped under the blankets, curling in to it. Jeff covered Shannon with another quilt before laying down, too. 


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: I was thinking of waiting to write this and post it until I felt better (I have been upset AND I got totally plastered last night with friends when I shouldn't have!) but I am sad without reviews and stuff to read seeing as no one is updating becuase of holidaes and my latest short- shot just bombed. So, here is the chapter. I've been working on the idea for a while so I hope it's good.  
  
Thanks to everyone for the reviews and for the holidae support. The next couple chapters might be short, but I need them that way to keep up the story.  
  
-  
  
Title: Undisputed chapter ten  
  
Author: Hearts Desire  
  
Chapter Rating: PG-13 for language and slash  
  
-  
  
Two long weeks had passed. Most people would think that Shannon would get better, more open, around people, but the truth was that everyone was wrong. It seemed like Shannon was getting worse. One moment he could be bright and chipper, but the next he could sink in to depression so bad that it scared the hell out of Jeff.  
  
Luckily, Jeff had convinced Shannon to stay at his house instead of going to his house where he would be alone. Jeff had told Vince some-what the story that had happened; telling him that Shannon had been jumped outside a club and he was hurt and sick and Jeff didn't think that Shannon was stable enough to come back. So, they played out a storyline where the matches Shannon had just been in had him so hurt that he couldn't show at work.  
  
Vince told Jeff that when Shannon was back up to working, that they would work him in. Vince was always very compassionate for his superstars, especially with everything that Shannon had gone through in the past year from friends to family dying. Jeff was extremely grateful for that, but he was beginning to get real worried about his friend.  
  
He had even called the doctor since he said something about attitude changes and mood swings. Dr. Michaelsson, the hospital rape specialist, said that it was probably post-rape distress. He said to watch Shannon carefully and to take every swing, especially to sadness seriously but not to over-crowd.  
  
All Jeff could do was take the words to heart and care for his friend.  
  
He felt so horrible for Shannon. Though, part of him, the obsessive, school- boy type of him wanted to take in the situation and move in to get the one thing he always wanted ..... Shannon. But then, the other part of him put him to a halt. Taking advantage of Shannon's situation would sicken anyone and make him feel guilty probably for the rest of his life. Not only did Shannon trust him enough to stay with him, but he had never even shown signs of anything more than a friendship.  
  
A strong friendship.  
  
.  
  
Today was one of those bad days. The ones that made Jeff believe that there was something wrong more than just "post-rape distress". Jeff had to keep special eye on the blonde as he would frequently think that Shannon would do something serious.  
  
At the moment, Shannon was curled in to a ball on the couch in the living room. He looked like he was sleeping, but the shaking of his shoulders led Jeff to believe that he was crying. He guessed it could be him crying in his sleep, but he headed over to Shannon anyways.  
  
"Shannon? Are you okay?"  
  
Shannon sniffled and nodded before looking up at Jeff and wiping his eyes.  
  
"I made some pasta. It's in the kitchen if you want some."  
  
Shannon shook his head. He hadn't been talking all day, communicating only by head or hand signals. Jeff had gotten used to this. Since the day at the hospital, Shannon had been mostly quiet.  
  
"Shannon, you haven't eaten in days." Jeff lectured.  
  
Shannon just moaned and waved Jeff off with a hand.  
  
"Shann, you've lost twenty pounds, if not more. You really need to eat."  
  
"Jeff, come on, man."  
  
Jeff rolled his eyes. "Listen to me, Shannon. If you keep shedding pounds everyday, you are going to be out of a job. And a place to live."  
  
Shannon's bright green eyes snapped in to focus on Jeff. Jeff could see the concern, but he had to be strict.  
  
"I'm sorry, Shann, but I have to stay with this. I know it sounds harsh. But, I haven't seen you eat more than half a dinner roll between days. You'll get sick. Very sick. Now, I don't know about you, but I want to get back to work sooner than later. I need to get back on track. I need to get back to work and in the string of things. I can't be worrying about if I'm going to wake up one morning and find you dead of malnutrition or something on my couch."  
  
Shannon gasped. "Jeff, it's not like I asked for this!"  
  
"I know you didn't ask for this, Shannon. And I'm sorry to have to put this on you, but I have to put my foot down. I need the money right now Shannon. You know how bad things have been here with me. What wtih Matt skipping out and daddy taking a time out from working with his bad back and all. Shannon, I can't deal with sitting at home every day and watching you deteriorate in front of my eyes.  
  
"I know that you can turn your life around, but if you don't do it soon, I'll have no choice but to have you stay with someone else who can afford and who has the time to watch over you until you are good enough to get back to the ring. I KNOW this is hard, but I'm afraid that you'll get really really sick if I leave you by yourself when you aren't back to getting to life. I don't want to leve you here sick, but I NEED the money."  
  
Shannon ran a hand through his hair quickly and his chest rose and fell quickly as he tried not to cry. Unfortunatley his mind wasn't listening and the tears started falling down his face.  
  
"Shannon ... Shannon, don't do this. Please, I didn't mean for it to seem like I don't want you here, cause I do, but you have to understand that I'm scared for you! I don't want you to end up in a hospital somewhere while I'm on the road or something like that."  
  
Shannon looked Jeff in the eyes quickly and quickly headed in to the kitchen. He fixed himself a huge bowl of pasta and sat down at the table. Jeff followed Shannon in to the room and caught Shannon looking at him expectantly. Jeff took a bowl as well and filled up before taking a seat across from Shannon. Shannon filled his fork with a bundle of pasta, but just looked at it like it was supossed to do something.  
  
"Don't tell me you forgot how to eat." Jeff joked.  
  
Shannon looked up at Jeff and the sad look on his face cut Jeff off abruptly. There was no way that Jeff could continue laughing when his friend looked so pitiful.  
  
Shannon sighed deeply before putting the fork in his mouth. He chewed slowly as if it tasted horrible, even though Jeff knew that he did. They always ate it when they were younger. Shannon coughed slightly, and was about to quite, but he looked up at Jeff and forced himself to continue.  
  
.  
  
Jeff pulled his coat on and looked back at Shannon, who had curled up on the couch watching a movie on t.v.  
  
"Shann, are you going to be okay while I'm out?" he asked.  
  
Shannon nodded, "Have fun with Jay."  
  
"Alright. But I'm calling in an hour to check in on you and I'll be home by ten."  
  
"Jeff, you don't have to, I'm fine."  
  
Jeff laughed slightly, "I'm still calling. I'll see you later."  
  
Shannon waved backhandedly to Jeff and waited till he heard the car pull out of the driveway and down the street. He waited a few more minutes before getting up and heading in to the bathroom. His stomach had been hurting ever since he had forced himself to eat that pasta.  
  
He retched his stomach and allowed himself to throw up everything inhis stomach until there was nothing left in there. He sighed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and getting up. He looked in the mirror and sighed again before heading back in to the living room.  
  
No matter how much he tried, he couldn't keep his own food down. But, he would do anything to have Jeff on his side. 


	11. Chapter Ten REPOST

Author's Note: So sorry guys!! Something must have happened to the chapter becasue it didn't post the whole thing. Here is the actual chapter. Sorry again! here ya go! -  
  
Title: Undisputed chapter ten repost  
  
Author: Hearts Desire  
  
Chapter Rating: PG-13 for language and slash  
  
-  
  
Two long weeks had passed. Most people would think that Shannon would get better, more open, around people, but the truth was that everyone was wrong. It seemed like Shannon was getting worse. One moment he could be bright and chipper, but the next he could sink in to depression so bad that it scared the hell out of Jeff.  
  
Luckily, Jeff had convinced Shannon to stay at his house instead of going to his house where he would be alone. Jeff had told Vince some-what the story that had happened; telling him that Shannon had been jumped outside a club and he was hurt and sick and Jeff didn't think that Shannon was stable enough to come back. So, they played out a storyline where the matches Shannon had just been in had him so hurt that he couldn't show at work.  
  
Vince told Jeff that when Shannon was back up to working, that they would work him in. Vince was always very compassionate for his superstars, especially with everything that Shannon had gone through in the past year from friends to family dying. Jeff was extremely grateful for that, but he was beginning to get real worried about his friend.  
  
He had even called the doctor since he said something about attitude changes and mood swings. Dr. Michaelsson, the hospital rape specialist, said that it was probably post-rape distress. He said to watch Shannon carefully and to take every swing, especially to sadness seriously but not to over-crowd.  
  
All Jeff could do was take the words to heart and care for his friend.  
  
He felt so horrible for Shannon. Though, part of him, the obsessive, school- boy type of him wanted to take in the situation and move in to get the one thing he always wanted ..... Shannon. But then, the other part of him put him to a halt. Taking advantage of Shannon's situation would sicken anyone and make him feel guilty probably for the rest of his life. Not only did Shannon trust him enough to stay with him, but he had never even shown signs of anything more than a friendship.  
  
A strong friendship.  
  
.  
  
Today was one of those bad days. The ones that made Jeff believe that there was something wrong more than just "post-rape distress". Jeff had to keep special eye on the blonde as he would frequently think that Shannon would do something serious.  
  
At the moment, Shannon was curled in to a ball on the couch in the living room. He looked like he was sleeping, but the shaking of his shoulders led Jeff to believe that he was crying. He guessed it could be him crying in his sleep, but he headed over to Shannon anyways.  
  
"Shannon? Are you okay?"  
  
Shannon sniffled and nodded before looking up at Jeff and wiping his eyes.  
  
"I made some pasta. It's in the kitchen if you want some."  
  
Shannon shook his head. He hadn't been talking all day, communicating only by head or hand signals. Jeff had gotten used to this. Since the day at the hospital, Shannon had been mostly quiet.  
  
"Shannon, you haven't eaten in days." Jeff lectured.  
  
Shannon just moaned and waved Jeff off with a hand.  
  
"Shann, you've lost twenty pounds, if not more. You really need to eat."  
  
"Jeff, come on, man."  
  
Jeff rolled his eyes. "Listen to me, Shannon. If you keep shedding pounds everyday, you are going to be out of a job. And a place to live."  
  
Shannon's bright green eyes snapped in to focus on Jeff. Jeff could see the concern, but he had to be strict.  
  
"I'm sorry, Shann, but I have to stay with this. I know it sounds harsh. But, I haven't seen you eat more than half a dinner roll between days. You'll get sick. Very sick. Now, I don't know about you, but I want to get back to work sooner than later. I need to get back on track. I need to get back to work and in the string of things. I can't be worrying about if I'm going to wake up one morning and find you dead of malnutrition or something on my couch."  
  
Shannon gasped. "Jeff, it's not like I asked for this!"  
  
"I know you didn't ask for this, Shannon. And I'm sorry to have to put this on you, but I have to put my foot down. I need the money right now Shannon. You know how bad things have been here with me. What wtih Matt skipping out and daddy taking a time out from working with his bad back and all. Shannon, I can't deal with sitting at home every day and watching you deteriorate in front of my eyes.  
  
"I know that you can turn your life around, but if you don't do it soon, I'll have no choice but to have you stay with someone else who can afford and who has the time to watch over you until you are good enough to get back to the ring. I KNOW this is hard, but I'm afraid that you'll get really really sick if I leave you by yourself when you aren't back to getting to life. I don't want to leve you here sick, but I NEED the money."  
  
Shannon ran a hand through his hair quickly and his chest rose and fell quickly as he tried not to cry. Unfortunatley his mind wasn't listening and the tears started falling down his face.  
  
"Shannon ... Shannon, don't do this. Please, I didn't mean for it to seem like I don't want you here, cause I do, but you have to understand that I'm scared for you! I don't want you to end up in a hospital somewhere while I'm on the road or something like that."  
  
Shannon looked Jeff in the eyes quickly and quickly headed in to the kitchen. He fixed himself a huge bowl of pasta and sat down at the table. Jeff followed Shannon in to the room and caught Shannon looking at him expectantly. Jeff took a bowl as well and filled up before taking a seat across from Shannon. Shannon filled his fork with a bundle of pasta, but just looked at it like it was supossed to do something.  
  
"Don't tell me you forgot how to eat." Jeff joked.  
  
Shannon looked up at Jeff and the sad look on his face cut Jeff off abruptly. There was no way that Jeff could continue laughing when his friend looked so pitiful.  
  
Shannon sighed deeply before putting the fork in his mouth. He chewed slowly as if it tasted horrible, even though Jeff knew that he did. They always ate it when they were younger. Shannon coughed slightly, and was about to quite, but he looked up at Jeff and forced himself to continue.  
  
.  
  
Jeff pulled his coat on and looked back at Shannon, who had curled up on the couch watching a movie on t.v.  
  
"Shann, are you going to be okay while I'm out?" he asked.  
  
Shannon nodded, "Have fun with Jay."  
  
"Alright. But I'm calling in an hour to check in on you and I'll be home by ten."  
  
"Jeff, you don't have to, I'm fine."  
  
Jeff laughed slightly, "I'm still calling. I'll see you later."  
  
Shannon waved backhandedly to Jeff and waited till he heard the car pull out of the driveway and down the street. He waited a few more minutes before getting up and heading in to the bathroom. His stomach had been hurting ever since he had forced himself to eat that pasta.  
  
He retched his stomach and allowed himself to throw up everything inhis stomach until there was nothing left in there. He sighed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and getting up. He looked in the mirror and sighed again before heading back in to the living room.  
  
No matter how much he tried, he couldn't keep his own food down. But, he would do anything to have Jeff on his side. 


	12. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews and everything, y'all! I am so sorry about the last chapter. I honestly don't know what the hell happened to the ending of it, it was there, then it wasn't! Sorry for the late-age, but that's kinda the way my cookie crumbled! Anyways, here we go, chapter eleven.  
  
-  
  
Title: Undisputed chapter 11  
  
Author: Hearts Desire  
  
Chapter Rating: PG-13 for language, slash, adult themes  
  
-  
  
Jeff lay awake in bed a couple of nights later. Shannon had taken to sleeping in the same bed with him, not that Jeff minded at the least. But Jeff's mind was racing. Although Shannon had seemed to be getting better; eating at least, there was still something about the athosphere Jeff felt sometimes.  
  
Shannon had gotten better in some aspects. He was more talkative. He was eating more, he had even mentioned something about wanting to hit the gym some time soon. But, in another aspect, Shannon STILL seemed to be losing weight. Shannon denied it, but he wouldn't let Jeff get close enough to check anything out.  
  
Jeff looked over to where Shannon was laying. He looked perfect, though he was repeatedly tossing and turning every once in a while. He had curled up in to a loose fetal position. Shirtless, with those loose purple plaid pajama bottoms he always insisted on wearing, even though they were at least two sizes too big around the waist and in danger of falling off at almost every moment.  
  
Jeff had to laugh slightly, but so much else was running through his mind. Maybe it was time to get Shannon out of the house and go see some people he used to hang out with, he decided, rolling over and trying to get to sleep.  
  
~  
  
"Here." Jeff said the next morning, handing Shannon a mug of hot milk.  
  
"What's up?" Shannon asked suspiciously.  
  
"What? I can't heat you some milk?"  
  
"I haven't had hot milk in ages. And ... my mom only gave me hot milk when I was either sick or something was wrong. What'd you agree to?"  
  
Jeff sighed and sat down in front of his friend.  
  
"Alright, I told Adam and Jay that we'd go out to dinner with them this afternoon."  
  
Shannon choked on his milk at the announcement and started coughing. he patted himself on the chest harshly before turning back to Jeff.  
  
"What'd you do that for?!"  
  
"I didn't think it was that big of a deal ... and now that you're eating again, I figured it'd be nice. You know, get out of the house, back in to society."  
  
Shannon groaned and rested his head up against the back of his chair.  
  
"Jeff, you know I'm not that close to those two!"  
  
"I know, I know, but don't worry about it. They're good guys."  
  
"Jeffry, I don't want to go out!"  
  
Jeff sighed, he really wanted Shannon to get better so that he could quit worrying about him.  
  
"Alright, if you really don't want to go, then I guess I can tell Adam and Jay you're staying in for the night."  
  
Shannon contemplated for a couple of minutes. Jeff sounded real set on going out with him. But .. if he went, he'd have to eat with them and he'd probably throw up all over the table. His stomach had been doing flip flops all day. He growled to himself.  
  
"You really want me to go?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then I'll go. But I ain't promising nothing."  
  
"I don't need you to. Thanks, Shann."  
  
-  
  
Shannon stepped slightly behind Jeff cautiously. Jeff must have noticed.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
Shannon cursed himself inwardly. He never should have agreed to do this. But there was no backing out now. He had no choice but to hope this didn't take too long.  
  
"Ah, there they are." Jeff said, waving to the two blonde wrestlers over in the reserved area of the resturaunt.  
  
It was a big place with all plush red lining and chairs; big wooden tables and roped off areas for privacy. It was actually pretty packed even though it was nearing nine-thirty.  
  
Jeff led Shannon over to the table where Adam and Jay were sitting. Both blondes at the table stood up to greet the others. Adam smiled brightly, pulling Jeff in to a hug and Jay did the same thing. Adam was the first one to step toward Shannon.  
  
Jeff watched the look on Adam's face as Shannon flinched away from him, stepping behind again. Adam's smile flickered slightly; no one else outside Jeff, Shannon, and whoever that other man was knew anything about what happened so Jeff couldn't possibly fathom how Shannon felt like when he saw Adam set toward him.  
  
"It's cool, you guys." Jeff reassured, taking a seat, "So, what are we having?"  
  
"We, um, we didn't order yet." Jay said, shaking his head slightly.  
  
"Then, let's do it now." Jeff smirked, "Sit down, Shannon. We ain't gonna bite you." he added, noticing Shannon was still standing with his coat wrapped tightly around him.  
  
"I gotta go to the restroom." Shannon whispered, disappearing to the bathrooms behind the corner.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Adam asked watching Shannon walk away.  
  
"He's just been feeling a bit down." Jeff passed off.  
  
"He looks kinda bad. I mean, I don't mean to be rude, but he's getting a bit ... you know. He's always been small, but this; he looks like he's lost quite a bit more. And he's kinda pale."  
  
"I know, I know. He's lost at least 35 pounds lately." Jeff admitted.  
  
"Is he okay? Is he sick?"  
  
"No. I think he's just tired. We've been party hardy lately. You know, stayin' up late and everything."  
  
Adam and Jay both laughed but Jeff sobered up a bit when they noticed Shannon returning. Shannon quietly slipped in to the seat next to Adam.  
  
"What'd we order?" he said softly.  
  
"Oh, nothing yet. The waiter hasn't come." Jay explained.  
  
A few minutes later, the waiter came and took their orders. Jeff, Adam, and Jay talked a bit, Shannon interjecting or answering questions a few times when asked. He could see Jeff's eyeing him most of the time and tried to shrug him off when the food came. He had no clue how he was going to pass this off.  
  
He could say that his stomach was acting up, but Jeff wouldn't let him do that. He could just go to the bathroom after he ate; but he didn't know if he could even keep the food down long enough TO get to the bathroom.  
  
"Shannon," Jeff asked warningly, "Are you going to eat?"  
  
Shannon nodded, "It looks great."  
  
Jeff smiled, Adam and Jay laughing slightly again.  
  
"So, uh, Shannon, how are you enjoying your time off?" Adam asked, swirling some spaghetti around his fork and eating it.  
  
"It's good." Shannon replied quietly.  
  
"So, why'd you get time out, anyways?"  
  
"Just ... uh, needed a break I guess. You know ... with everything."  
  
Adam nodded, "I can understand that. How long do you have off?"  
  
"Um, I don't know. Vince has it all worked out, I guess. I haven't talked to him for a while. Jeff's be the negotiator."  
  
Jeff smiled a bit, laughing slightly. "Yeah, I guess you can call me that."  
  
The group stayed a little while longer, talking over food. Shannon had opened up a little bit more around Jay and Adam, but he felt a bit uncomfortable with Jeff's eyes on him the whole time. After finishing a little more than half his dinner, Shannon scooted his chair back.  
  
"Restroom." he explained, heading back tot eh bathroom.  
  
Jeff watched him cautiously. There was something about this feeling he was getting that he couldn't explain. Maybe he should go in there with Shannon and wait for Shannon to get done?  
  
"Jeff, come back to Earth there buddy." Adam smirked.  
  
Jeff shook his head slightly. "Sorry. I was just ... zoning."  
  
"We noticed." Jay smirked.  
  
"I -uh, I think I'm gonna go check on Shannon."  
  
Adam sat back a little. "Dude, he's just in the bathroom."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, well, he's taking a bit."  
  
Adam rolled his eyes. "A bit protective, huh?"  
  
"Just worried. I don't ... I'm just gonna go check in on him."  
  
Jeff pulled himself away from the table and headed to the bathrooms he had seen Shannon disappear to. He looked around the small blue tiled restroom.  
  
"Shannon?" he called, "You in here?"  
  
Jeff heard some coughing and sputtering before he heard Shannon reply he was there.  
  
"Are you okay?" Jeff asked again, knocking on the door that he heard Shannon's voice from.  
  
All that Jeff got in reply was retching. Or at least what sounded like retching to him.  
  
"Shannon? Are you okay?" he asked again, "Can I come in?"  
  
A cough, "Jeff, I'm fine." More coughing and retching, "I'll be out in a minute, okay?"  
  
Jeff was silent for a minute. "Are you sick?"  
  
"I'm fine. Just a little stomach thing, I think. Maybe I ate too much again or something. I'm fine, really."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Positive, Jeff. I think I just ate too much, I told you."  
  
"Well, then, I'm gonna tell the guys we're gonna leave."  
  
"NO! Jeff, I'll be out in a minute, okay? We can stay a bit longer. I'll be fine."  
  
"I think we should just leave, tho-"  
  
"Jeff, I haven't been out in a while. I want to stay a bit longer." Shannon reasoned. He knew that he was busted. Majorly. The least he could do to try and cover up was stay longer with the guys and "prove" to Jeff that he was fine.  
  
"Are you sure you are up to it?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
Jeff was quiet again, contemplating.  
  
"Alright, then. I'll see you out there."  
  
Shannon nodded in relief behind the stall door as he heard the one to the room open and shut again. He was so close to being caught it wasn't funny.  
  
-  
  
Jeff slowly sat back in his seat. Adam and Jay looked at him oddly.  
  
"Where's Shannon?" Jay asked.  
  
"He's still in there. He says that the food must have upset his stomach or something. Cause I am pretty sure that he was throwing up."  
  
Adam looked at Jeff nervously. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah, but he said he's okay. Just ate too much."  
  
"So, are you leaving, then?"  
  
"He says he wants to stay. So I don't know."  
  
"Maybe ..."  
  
Adam trailed off as Shannon slowly made his way over. Something was noticably wrong. He was pale and shaking and sweating slightly. He moved to sit back down, but stop real quick, bringing a hand to his head.  
  
"Shannon? Are you okay?" Jeff asked, the three of them standing up to help.  
  
Shannon shighed slightly, nodded shakily.  
  
"Here, sit." Adam encouraged.  
  
Shannon shook his head slightly, leaning back and letting his breath out slowly.  
  
"Shannon, you look real, sick. Come on, we're taking you home." Adam said.  
  
Shannon shook his head quickly, only causing him to get nausious. He was seeing at least triple and couldn't even tell who was standing in front of him.  
  
"Shannon?" Jay repeated, "Shannon, are you okay?"  
  
Shannon wobbled a bit before his eyes rolled back and he sunk to the floor. 


	13. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Sorry again for the cliffies, people. And, JaS, I did know that I ended it in a cliffie ... kinda .. but I didn't even think about it. I decided something!! Hee hee hee ... you'll find out soon! Anyways, thank you all for the great reviews, you guys are so awesome! *MY evil laugh* watch out ....  
  
-  
  
Title: Undisputed chapter 12  
  
Author: Hearts Desire  
  
Chapter Rating: PG-13 for language, slash, adult themes  
  
-  
  
"Shannon? Shannon? Mr. Moore?"  
  
Shannon blinked slowly a few times before he opened his eyes groggily. He moaned and shut his eyes again as his vision blurred. The masked man in front of him blurred, duplicating several times before Shannon blocked him out.  
  
Doctor Richards pressed a hand to the smaller man's upper chest, just below his shoulder to try and calm him down. It was harder to control someone who had just woken and was scared.  
  
"It'll be alright, Mr. Moore. It'll be alright." Doctor Richards reassured.  
  
But to be honest, this was probably one of the worse cases he had seen in his four years of professional working. THe young blondes friends had said that Shannon was probably just having food poisoning, but he could tell that there was something wrong just by looking at him.  
  
He was pale, shaking, sweating, underweight, malnutritioned .... this was more than food poisoning.  
  
Doctor Richards and his assistants rolled the streaycher in to the room he would be in. Mr. Hardy had inissited Shannon get his own room, even though he "wouldn't be here long." Dr. Richards looked over Shannon, who seemingly had lost conciousness again. He took a pulse on the wrist and jotted it down in a note pad.  
  
"Get him some CC's, don't want him rolling outta here. I need a fluid bag and a nutrient bag. Um, set up the rails on the sides. And would you get me the testing pakets. We need to get this going." he said, looking over his files before handing one to a nurse.  
  
The nurse nodded and left the room. Doctor Richards settled the blankets over Shannon and set up the bags when the nurses came back with them. The other nurse set to injecting the drugs into the pale upper arm of the young man.  
  
"Do you want me to get the others?" she asked.  
  
"No, I'll talk to them. You draw some blood and we'll run some tests."  
  
~  
  
Outside the room, Jeff, Jay, and Adam were pacing back and forth in teh lobby by the cafe. Adam was talking to people on the phone while Jeff chewed his nail in anticipation. Jay was trying to remain calm, but those guys being nervous was making him nervous.  
  
"Yes sir, I was there," Adam said in to his phone, "I don't know what happened, he was fine one second then he went to the bathroom and when he came back he was all shakey and that. Then he just, passed out."  
  
Jeff looked over at Adam.  
  
"He was throwing up in the bathroom. I heard him."  
  
"Jeff said he was throwing up in te bathroom." Adam repeated in to the phone, "Yeah, we'll keep you posted, Vince."  
  
Jeff jumped as Adam snapped his phone shut.  
  
"Calm down, Jeff. He'll be alright." Jay said, trying to convince himself as much as Jeff.  
  
All three men turned to face the doctor as he came up to them. He looked solomn, but they could tell that he was nervous as well.  
  
"Mr. Hardy?" he asked.  
  
"Um, you can call me Jeff. This is Adam and Jay. Is Shannon alright?"  
  
"We're going to have to keep him here for a little. He's malnutritioned, underweight. We got the files from Doctor Anderson over at County Hospital and we're going to run a few test of ur own."  
  
Jeff's chest started to rise and fall quickly.  
  
"Is he gonna be alright?"  
  
"We're going to have to watch him for a while, but things could be worse."  
  
Jeff turned in to Adam, hugging him tightly. He could not face the doctor right now.  
  
"Can we see him?" Adam asked.  
  
The doctor shook his head.  
  
"It'd be better if you didn't. We're drawing blood. Hooked him up to some IVs. He's drugged to keep him from leaving the room and he's still unconcious so it'd be better if you didn't."  
  
Adam looked over at Jay, rubbing Jeff's back softly.  
  
"That's okay. We'll see him whenever you think is best." he said, "Thanks doctor."  
  
Doctor Richards nodded, smiling softly at the three. Once he left to another patient, Jay turned back to Adam.  
  
"Are you gonna be alright, Jeff?" he asked.  
  
Jeff sniffled, "I don't know what I'd do if I lost him." he said softly.  
  
"Jeff, it's gonna be alright. Shannon'll be okay. I promise."  
  
Jeff shook his head, "You don't know the whole story."  
  
"What whole story?" Adam asked.  
  
"I don't want to tell you. We haven't told anyone."  
  
"Is it bad?"  
  
"You can say that." Jeff nodded, pulling away from Adam and taking a seat at one of the tables.  
  
"Well, I called Matt. Maybe you'd feel better when he gets here."  
  
Jeff looked up at Adam quickly.  
  
"You didn't."  
  
"Yeah, why? What's wrong?"  
  
"He's the one that made Shannon like this!" Jeff cried, "It's all his fault!"  
  
"Jeff, what are you talking about?"  
  
"It's all his fault, it's all his fault!" Jeff repeated, shaking his head.  
  
"You better start explaining real fast." Adam warned.  
  
"I don't know if it's true, Shannon hasn't told me much."  
  
"I don't care. This involves one of my friends and I should know about it."  
  
Jeff sighed an dopened his mouth to talk when another voice beat him to it.  
  
"Hey guys." Matt said, taking a seat next to Jeff, "Is Shannon okay?"  
  
Jeff shifted away from his brother.  
  
"What are YOU doing here?"  
  
"Adam called and said that Shannon was sick or something. Is he okay?"  
  
"No, not that you care. Isn't this what you wanted?" Jeff snapped.  
  
"What do you mean, Jeff? I care about Shannon. He's like a brother to me. Of course I wouldn't want him in the hospital."  
  
"Don't act like you don't know. I know what you did to him."  
  
"Jeff, I don't know what you're talking about." Matt said innocently.  
  
"Please." Jeff scaffed, "Why the hell was he so scared of me? Why did he fight me or get sick or get so afraid to come near me?"  
  
"I don't know, Jeff. I didn't know any of that happened."  
  
"You are lying!" Jeff yelled, bolting up from his seat and glaring at his brother, "You raped Shannon. You caused all of this!"  
  
Adam and Jay's eyes both went wide as Matt looked intently at his brother.  
  
"Don't you dare say that, Jeff." Matt said calmly. But there was something about his mood that changed.  
  
Adam and Jay stood up to break the two brothers apart, still stunned at Jeff's accusation.  
  
"Guys. Not here." Jay said, putting his arm between Matt and Jeff.  
  
Jeff shoved Jay's arm out of the way but before anyone could do anything, a groups of doctors rushed in to Shannon's room. Their talking was undetectable, but they were yelling orders at each other.  
  
"What's going on?" Adam said, relatively to himself.  
  
Jeff's eyes went wide and he ran over to where the doctors were rushing in and out of Shannon's hospital room. Adam, Jay, and Matt were not far behind.  
  
"What's going on?" Jeff asked, pulling one of the doctors away, "What's going on, is Shannon okay?"  
  
"Sir, I can't talk right now." The doctor said, rushing in to the room.  
  
Jeff growled aggitatedly and pulled a the next nurse aside.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked again, "IS my friend okay?"  
  
"Sir, we're busy."  
  
"Please, this is my best friend." Jeff practially begged.  
  
"I'm sorry,sir, this is an emergancy, I can't talk to you at the moment."  
  
Jeff growled again, but noticed Doctor Richards coming down the hall with a file. He ran over and dragged him to the side.  
  
"Doctor, please, tell me what's going on." he begged, "Please, this is my best friend. Please tell me what's going on."  
  
Doctor Richards took a sudden breath. Jeff thought he wouldn't answer either but Dr. Richards caught his eyes.  
  
"Thsi is a severe trauma. We need to treat him and calm him down quickly. His body isn't taking the meds and it's throwing him in to convulsions and seizures. Now, please, I'll update you when I know more. I need to get in there."  
  
Jeff watched the doctor push his way in to the room, his words slowly sinking in. Adam and Jay and Matt headed over to Jeff.  
  
"Is Shannon gonna be okay?" Adam asked slowly.  
  
Jeff sobbed quietly and slid down the wall. he closed his eyes tightly. He couldn't answer that ... he didn't know.  
  
*~*  
  
A/N- Not as good as it could be ... but hey. I'll get there, just wait. 


	14. Chapter 13

Author's Note: I'm not ready to let go yet, JaS! You just wait! Anyways, I was actually planning to stop this all in two chapters, including this one, but I think I'm going to pull it out a little longer. My first goal with this story was to reach 100 reviews, but I think that now, all I want to do is get it done and start something else. I am running out of ideas for this one, so I'm trying to finish it and do something new eventually.  
  
-  
  
Title: Undisputed chapter 13  
  
Author: Hearts Desire  
  
Chapter Rating: PG-13 for language, slash, adult themes  
  
-  
  
*  
*  
  
Adam slowly helped Jeff to his feet about half an hour or so later..  
  
"We need to talk, Jeff." he said softly.  
  
Jeff was too tired to protest and allowed Adam to pull him over to another part of the hospital. Matt and Jay were getting something to eat in the cafe. They had always been closer to each other than Adam and Matt were. Though they were close, it just wasn't the same.  
  
"Jeff, what's wrong here? What were you talking about back there?"  
  
Jeff didn't even look at Adam, he was looking back down the hall where every once in a while, a nurse or doctor would filter in to Shannon's room. Adam lightly took Jeff's chin in to his hand, making him look up at him.  
  
"Jeff, please tell me what is going on."  
  
Jeff sighed shortly and shifted so his face fell from Adam's hand again.  
  
"I don't know, Adam."  
  
"Jeff, please."  
  
Adam thought that Jeff wasn't going to say anything again, but Jeff took another breath and looked at his hands, which were folded in his lap.  
  
"Shannon's always been a bit different than the other kids growing up. He was wild and out there, y'know? Me and him, we were best friends right away. We was on the football team together. He didn't play, but he came every day; every practice, every game. Matt thought he was a pest at first, same with Shane, but they both became friends after a while. Matt was real protective of Shannon and me. We were smaller than everyone else.  
  
"After a while, though, Matt started acting really different around Shannon. I didn't know it at the time, but Matt was not only gay, but crushing on Shann. When he came out, he was maybe 18, about two years after we met Shann. He started, you know .... touching Shannon in the ring at places that I thought was totally wrong. He used to brag about it, you know, coming in after practicing with Shannon and saying things about it.  
  
"I didn't like it at all, but I never had the guts to say anything."  
  
Jeff took a deep breath before continuing, "When me and Matt were in the ring together, Matt would hit me and yell to get me to keep going and getting better. It really worked, I don't think I'd be as far today if he hadn't done that stuff. So, naturally, when me and Shannon got in the ring together, I used to hit him and yell at him when I thought he was doing wrong.  
  
"Being small and going through everything with his dad and all that, it really changed him emotionally, so when I would hit and yell at him he would fire back or get upset. If I hit him too hard or he just wasn't in the mood to be pushed around, especially by me, he would yell back or shove me or something and I would just hit or yell harder. I should have realised that yelling and hitting Shannon just wasn't the way to get him to be better.  
  
"Shannon's the kind of guy who learns better by watching or listening, not by yelling and hitting. I obviously pushed him way to far and he got scared of me, I just didn't see it. He started hanging out with Matt more than me, coming over to talk with Matt more than me. I guess that Matt took advantage of his and Shannon's closeness a lot, making Shannon believe things that aren't true, like I didn't like him or something."  
  
Adam nodded, taking a few seconds to capture everything. Jeff looked highly nervous and Adam new that there was something big that was going to come out next and he wasn't sure that he WANTED to know what Jeff was going to say next.  
  
"Then, like a couple of months ago, Shannon came over and he started acting really weird. He was distanced. I knew that something had happened, because he completely freaked on me. He yelled at me and shoved me out of his house. When I went back, Matt was there and he kicked me out too, telling me what I think is a load of shit. Later that night, I had the weirdest feeling I had to go over to Shannon's. So I did and Shannon was curled in to a ball on his bed and he was bleeding and crying, and shaking and everything.  
  
"I cleaned him up and we went to the hospital and they said that he had taken a bunch of pills and tranqs and that there were signs of rape. I totally freaked out. I convinced Shannon to stay with me for a while. He's been with me since, but he was withdrawn and stuff. He started losing lots of weight. I knew I couldn't go back to work if Shannon was at home and sick. I mean, I don't want to come homefor vacation and find him dead on my couch or something.  
  
"So I told him that he had to start eating or he had to find somewhere else to go. I didn't want it to go that far, but it's what I have to do. So, he started eating, but he was still losing weight. He looked a little better, but still losing weight."  
  
"What's this have to do with Matt?" Adam asked, not really wanting to know.  
  
"I think Matt was the one who raped Shannon." Jeff said stonily.  
  
"You're kidding, right? I mean, your own brother?"  
  
"Matt's got a dark side. It's obvious. Why else would he lie to me and to Shannon? He's always had a thing for Shannon and I think he's just gotten a bit upset that I like him, too."  
  
"I always knew you did." Adam said, watching with Jeff as Matt and Jay made their wy over to a table.  
  
"Is it that obvious?"  
  
"Not if you don't understand the looks you give him."  
  
"You think everyone else does?"  
  
"No. Let's just say that I am a bit more experienced with those looks than most of the other guys." Adam sighed, "So what do we do with Matt?"  
  
"I don't think there is a way to do it." Jeff admitted.  
  
Both men thought for a minute, neither one of their eyes leaving the two men eating at their table. Then, it slapped Adam in the face.  
  
"Jay." he said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, what about Jay?"  
  
"Well, Matt and Jay are real close, right?"  
  
"Yeah. And?"  
  
"Well, if anyone can get the truth out of Matt, it's gotta be Jay. Even you've gotta know that Matt's had his eye on Jay for a long time."  
  
"Are you saying that we drag Jay in to this?" Jeff asked, turning to look Adam in the eye.  
  
"I think, that if what you are thinking is true, he's our best shot to find out why."  
  
"What if he doesn't believe me?"  
  
Adam shrugged his shoulders. "I think we can risk that little factor. We'll think about the worst if it happens."  
  
Jeff contemplated this a little bit longer. Matt and Jay were getting up from their seats and throwing their things away.  
  
He nodded, "Yeah. Yeah, that would work. I think that if Jay really understood what I was saying that he would definatly be on our side."  
  
"If I know Jay as well as I do, he'll definatley do it." Adam reassured.  
  
Jeff inhaled deeply. He sure hoped that Adam knew Jay as well as he thought. If Jay were to tell Matt, there would definatly be hell to pay. He knew first hand how mad Matt could get and he knew that Matt wouldn't let it go if he found out what Jeff and Adam were thinking.  
  
"Are you okay with it all?" Adam asked, almost telepathically reading Jeff's mind.  
  
Jeff nodded slowly. "I mean, we have to find out if it's Matt no matter what, right? I don't want my friend to go on after this terrified of everyone with out me knowing why adn who did this. I know that Shannon can hold a secret forever and if it's because of Matt ...."  
  
Jeff trailed off, but Adam knew what he meant.  
  
*~*  
  
Matt and Jay got their food and headed over to a table near the end of the cafe.  
  
"What do you think that they are talking about?" Jay asked, watching as Adam and Jeff were sitting in the hall farther away from them.  
  
"I don't know. Probably Shannon. But listen, Jay." Matt said, getting Jay's attention with a serious tone, "I really need to talk to you about Shannon."  
  
"Alright." Jay said, happily taking a bite of his hamburger.  
  
"Oh, don't sound so happy. I know why Shannon's here. I know what's wrong, at least part of it."  
  
Jay early choked on his hamburger. "You do? What?"  
  
"You have to promise not to say a THING."  
  
"I promise!"  
  
"Well, I think that Jeff made all this happen."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Shannon told me a couple of months ago that Jeff had beat him up, drugged him, and raped him."  
  
Jay's eyes went wide. "What?!"  
  
"Yeah. He said that Jeff pretended to be real nice and, so-called, help him out and when his guard was down, he drugged and raped him. He didn't want to say anything to anyone. Jeff just acted like nothing happened and told Vince that Shannon got jumped at a club."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Look at me, Jay. I would NEVER lie about something like this." Matt said, hiding his lie with a serious and concerned look.  
  
"Well, what do we do?"  
  
"I don't think there is anything to do. Except for keep quiet around everyone and wait for Jeff to admit it."  
  
"Is that it?"  
  
"I think so. I mean, if everyone acts like everything is fine, eventually Jeff will snap. He's a pretty big glory hog." Matt said, taking a drink of his soda.  
  
Jay shook his head slowly. "I can't believe he'd do something like that."  
  
"I know, it's hard to believe that my own brother would do something like that. And to Shannon, too. He knows that Shannon has a crush on him. Oh, it looks like they are heading over here, so do you agree to keep quiet?"  
  
"Anything that'll help Shannon. I promise."  
  
"Good, cause I think we can get it out of Jeff if no one said anything. He'll want the credit."  
  
"I promise." Jay said, putting on a smile as Jeff stood next to him. 


	15. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Ah, so the war is over. JaS gave up! No, I'm kidding, let's just call it mutual. That means she had better do a damn good job explaining Shannon's crazy (But incredibley sexy) "heel" turn within her story. I'm feeling a lot better now that I am put back on anti-biotics, so I am able to sit longer at the computer rather than get up every five minutes to throw up in the bathroom. Not that you guys needed to know that ....  
  
-  
  
Title: Undisputed chapter 14  
  
Author: Hearts Desire  
  
Chapter Rating: PG-13 for language, slash, adult themes  
  
-  
  
* *  
  
Jeff sat in the chair to the side of Shannon's hospital bed. The next morning, the tests had come back in. He was dehydrated, malnutritioned, and he still had a number of drugs in his system. The doctor had said that he espected Shannon had anorexia, which wasn't too uncommon after a frightening and life altering situation.  
  
He sighed and leaned his head back against the soft plush. He hadn't left all night, even though Matt and Jay had. Adam had volunteeeed to stay, and he was getting some food for the two of them. It had snowed over night and the room had gotten cold, but they were kicking in the heaters and he was warming up.  
  
Jeff's life was in a whirlwind. Vince had called him just the other day saying that he wanted to know a direct time when Shannon'll be back and that it had to be some time soon, or he would have to cut him. Vince understood everything, but he would rather have Shannon coming BACK with a good job rather than having him stay with less.  
  
Vince said he would always have a contract for Shannon, but there wasn't a way he could afford keeping him contracted and paying him a lot when he wouldn't be there. Instead, he would pay him medical and make sure he had a contract when he was willing to come back. Then, Vince said that he wanted Jeff to come back sooner than later.  
  
He wanted him back within two months and Jeff knew that Shannon would probably not be better by then. The doctor had even said that he was sure it'd take a while for him to get better. There were internal injuries due to the acidic compounds in his stomach and from the lack of proteins and minerals in his body.  
  
Jeff didn't know what to do. He always could leave Shannon with Adam when he went back, but there was always the possibility Adam couldn't keep him. He would be coming back in March. Jeff shifted again as Adam came back in the room. He had two hot cocoas in styrofoam cups. He handed one to Jeff and took a seat, too.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" he asked.  
  
"I want him to wake up." Jeff replied, sighing and looking back at the bed where Shannon lay.  
  
He was hooked up to an insistant heart monitor and still two IVs. They were working good, he was gaining some colour.  
  
"I know, Jeff. So, uh, I called Jay this morning."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"He was too busy to really say anything, so I don't know yet."  
  
"Give it time." Jeff replied.  
  
"You plan on going home tonight?"  
  
"Naw. It's not the same without Shannon there."  
  
"You'll have to do it some time, you know."  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
"I know you don't."  
  
"No. You don't understand. I ... I think I'm in love with him." Jeff admitted.  
  
Adam's eye went wide. "Are you serious?"  
  
"I think so. I mean, I've always liked him ..."  
  
"But, is this loving Shannon liking him, or is this worried about Shannon liking him?  
  
Jeff thought for a minute. "Y'know. I think I really like him."  
  
"That's great, Jeff, but ...."  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Don't you feel like you are taking advantage?"  
  
Jeff looked down at the floor.  
  
"You got a point there, Adam."  
  
~  
  
Jeff carefully hooked his arm around Shannon's waist and helped him in to the house. Shannon had gotten out of the hospital two weeks after he had been checked in. He had agreed to stay with Jeff for the night, and then offered to stay with Jay. Jeff didn't want to leave Shannon right away, so he was staying another week before going to Jay's.  
  
Shannon was so weak and fragile from the weightloss that he still needed help getting around. Jeff had been thinking for the past two weeks and he had decided something. He had called Vince back and cancelled his return.  
  
No Jeff Hardy in the WWE until Shannon was able to come back.  
  
Of course, when Shannon found out he would flip, but he wasn't going to do THAT until Shannon was better. Much better.  
  
Shannon sighed and sat on the couch. "Jeff, can I have a drink?"  
  
"Of course. Water?"  
  
"Anything's fine."  
  
Jeff headed in to the kitchen. "So, I heard about those classes you're gonna take." he said, filling two glasses with ice.  
  
"Yeah. They sound pretty good."  
  
"What are they, three times a week?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"At the hospital?"  
  
"Yes. Any more questions?"  
  
"Sorry, Shann. Just trying to make conversation." Jeff said, handing Shannona glass of water and sitting next to him.  
  
The two sat in silence for a while until Shannon spoke again, turning to Jeff.  
  
"I bet you feel real differently about me now, huh?" he asked.  
  
Jeff shifted and took a deep breath. "Not nessecarily. Just a whole lot more worried about you.."  
  
"You don't have to be, Jeff. I'm fine now. At least I will be."  
  
"I know, but if you were in my shoes, you would be scared shitless."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Jeff. I just didn't know what else to do. I felt bad about myself; I COULDN'T eat. I wasn't hungry, nor did I feel like eating. But when you told me that I would have to leave or eat, I didn't know what else to do. I didn't think it'd effect me so much. I figured I'd do it a few times and then I'd get better."  
  
Jeff listened intently, all of the emotion from Shannon's words going straight to heart.  
  
"I'm sorry for putting you through so much hell." Shannon apologized.  
  
"It's okay, Shannon. I read up on this stuff. You completely lose control of yourself. I'm just sorry that you had to go through it."  
  
Shannon took quick breaths as the tears started building up.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jeff. I'm so sorry!" he said, gripping Jeff tightly in a hug.  
  
"It's okay, Shannon. It's okay." Jeff replied.  
  
He rubbed Shannon's back soothingly as Shannon rested his head in the nook of his shoulder, the sobs shaking his tiny body. After about ten minutes, Jeff felt Shannon calming down. When all of the sobs subsided, Jeff expected Shannon to pull back, but he didn't. Jeff turned slightly and saw taht Shannon was asleep.  
  
He layed Shannon back down on the couch and got him a quilt, laying it on him softly before going in to the back bedroom. He picked up the phone and dialed Adam's number.  
  
"Adam." he said, immediately, not even waiting to hear who picked up teh phone.  
  
"No, this is Jay."  
  
"Jay, can I talk to Adam?"  
  
"Yeah. ADAM!"  
  
Jeff pulled the phone away from his ear until he heard the phone switch hands.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Adam, hey, it's Jeff."  
  
"Yeah? Is Shannon with you?"  
  
"Yeah, he's asleep on the couch. Doc said he would sleep a lot for a couple weeks."  
  
"So, what's he gonna do when you go back?"  
  
"We'll talk about that later. Are you talking to Jay about what WE talked about?"  
  
"Yeah, this is the first time I've seen him since the day after Shannon got admitted. Dont' worry, it's all set. I'll have him helping us get to the bottom of this in no time."  
  
"Thank you so much for helping, Adam."  
  
"No problem, Jeff. Now I gotta go, me'n Jay just ordered a movie."  
  
"Alright, Adam. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Night."  
  
Jeff cradled the phone and sat back on the bed. He stripped to his boxers before getting in to bed. It's a good thing that Adam was so sure Jay would agree to help, cause he wasn't.  
  
~  
  
TBC .... 


	16. Note

Kyrie: Hey guys. Whoa, nice to see you're bright and chiper faces again. I've been sick lately, incase you haven't known or noticed. I was bedridden for an entire week since when I get sick, I get really sick. Also, I have been moving and that has a bit to do to damper my updating.  
  
This is not a note sayding I am quiting the story. I am just leaving it until after the holidaes. Since I am moving and celebrating holidaes, I won't do any major updates. I probably will post some one-shots, but nothing serious. Sorry.  
  
Dont' forget to check my stuff out and everything and stick with this story. I'm NOT leaving, I WILL update! Also, I am daring everyone to write a bed fluff fic. They are so cute and the pairings *cough* Shannon/anyone *cough* are so cute in them.  
  
Good luck with everything you're doing and happy holidaes!  
  
~Kyrie~ 


	17. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Okay, I said that I wasn't going to update until after holidaes,but I finished the chapter sooner than expected. I wanted to get this up right before Christmas, and I did! I'm happy about it. Thank you for all your thoughs, I am much better now ... except busy. I know that I won't update this before Christmas, so what ever hlidaes you celebrate, I wish you all the best. Happy Holidaes! -  
  
Title: Undisputed chapter 15  
  
Author: Hearts Desire  
  
Chapter Rating: PG-13 for language, slash, adult themes  
  
-  
  
*  
  
Jeff settled back against the couch and picked up the remote. He had about another hour to go until Shannon got out of class. They had started him in control classes almost a week after he had gotten home. Shannon had protested at first, when reality must have set in that he'd be doing them, but then he had gone off.  
  
Both of them had taken to staying in lately. Shannon just didn't feel up to going out again and Jeff was pretty sure that he would be back to a quieter self if he had started going out again. Jeff on the other hand, just wanted to stay with Shannon. He felt like he had a weight lifted off his shoulders after deciding to stop wrestling, but telling Shannon still weighed on his concious.  
  
He sighed and flipped the television off. There was nothing on but the news. News on bad stuff ... news on good stuff ... news on absolutely NOTHING. Jeff got up and headed in to the kitchen for a glass of water. Adam hadn't called since the two had talked right after Shannon had come home. It kinda set him off a bit, but maybe Adam was still trying to get through to Jay.  
  
He must have been too busy thinking about something because the next thing he knew, he had poured water all over the table and there was a knocking on the door that jarred him from his thoughts.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Adam. Can I come in?"  
  
"Yeah, it's unlocked."  
  
A minute or so later, Adam's brightblonde head had peeked through the door, followed by his lanky blonde body. He was starting to look a lot better than he had when he had first gotten on the injury list. He tisked and shook his head when he noticed the puddle of water on the floor.  
  
"Just like ya, Hardy. Forget you had the wter jug in hand?"  
  
"You could say that, I guess."  
  
"Well, no use crying over spilled water ..." Adam joked, grabbing a hand towel from the oven and tossing it to the Hardy.  
  
"Nice pun there, Copeland. So, you talk to Jay lately?"  
  
Adam sighed and leaned back on the counter top. "I was hoping that the topic WOULDN'T turn to this."  
  
"Why? What's wrong?" Jeff asked slowly, turning to face the Canadian.  
  
Adam shook his head. "Jay's not talking."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"He says he doesn't want to get in to it."  
  
Jeff sat at the table and placed his head in his hands, "How are we supossed to find out about Matt, then? He's the closest one to Matt lately."  
  
"Listen, don't go overboard. I asked him out to dinner tonight. He'll come straight from Matt's house to dinner with me."  
  
"What's that have to do with anything?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure I can get him to talk tonight. I've given him time and I think I've come up with an idea to get him to talk. Jay's known me forever. I think he was just tired when I tried the first time. He's always grouchy when he's tired. And his ankle was hurting him pretty badly that night."  
  
"Are you sure that you can?" Jeff asked, biting his lip.  
  
"Almost positive."  
  
Jeff tapped his foot nervously under the table, nearly making the glass tip over on it and spill again. "Alright. If you think you can do it. I gotta go pick up Shannon from class. You have to call me right after you get back from dinner."  
  
"Don't worry. I will. I'll talk to ya later, then."  
  
Adam went out and left first since his car was parked in front of Jeff's. As soon as Adam was gone, Jeff climbed in his car and headed downtown to where they had the classes Shannon was taking. It must have taken more time than ezpected when he got down there, because the building was clearing out already.  
  
He sat in his car and waited for Shannon right out front of the building, but there was no sign of Shannon. Jeff had told him to meet him right out front and he wasn't there. He waited a couple more minutes, but by the time everyone had cleared, Shannon still hadn't showed up. Jeff's heart rate sped up and he got out of his car and went to the front desk on the inside of the building.  
  
"Excuse me, is this the place for the corrective classes?"  
  
The woman behind the counter looked up and smiled at Jeff. "Yes, sir, can I help you?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm looking for someone who was in the class today. Shannon Moore?"  
  
"Could you describe him to me?"  
  
"About this tall, blonde hair, green eyes."  
  
"Oh, Shannon Moore. The wrestler, right?"  
  
Jeff sighed, "Yeah, that's it."  
  
"Um, he left already. Another blonde came in and picked him up."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Jeff's eyes went wide. No one had told him anything about anyone else picking up Shannon. He hadn't told anyone else to pick up Shannon.  
  
"Did they give you a name?"  
  
The woman thought for a minute, "Ray ... Rey ... Reso ... Richards? I'm sorry, something like that?"  
  
"Reso? Did you say Reso?"  
  
"I only caught a few words as they were going out."  
  
"Reso." Jeff whispered to himself, "Thanks."  
  
Jeff hurriedly got back in his car. Why would Jay have come and picked up Shannon? How did he even know that Shannon had classes here, at this time, this day? Who had told him? Adam? No, Adam wouldn't do that. At least Jeff didn't think that Adam would do that.  
  
Still, Jay had no reason to do it. What would he need with Shannon? jeff angrily started the ignitioin up and sped off down the street. He didn't know exactly where he was heading, but he dug his cell phone from his pocket and dialed Shannon's number.  
  
It just rang ... and rang ... and rang. Maybe he hadn't taken it ... no, Jeff had made sure right before they left that Shannon had it on and with him. Maybe he had turned it off or something? They didn't allow them in the class?  
  
Jeff sighed angrily and hung up. He had Jay's cell number, he knew it, but he couldn't remember it. He pulled over in to a parking lot and parked the car. He searched through his cell phone book. Then he looked through his glove compartment and under the chairs. He didn't have too good of a feeling about Shannon being with Jay.  
  
Finally, he found his little black book and got Jay's number. He just hoped it was his recent one. It rang a few times before someone picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Jay?"  
  
"Yeah. Who's this?"  
  
"This is Jeff."  
  
Jeff heard Jay mumble something on the other side  
  
"Do you have Shannon with you?" Jeff asked, cutting right to the point.  
  
"Shannon? No, why would I have Shannon with me? He has class today, right?"  
  
"Yes, but when I went to pick him up, the woman at the counter said that you had picked him up already."  
  
"Me? No, I didn't pick up Shannon."  
  
Jeff shook his head even though Jay couldn't see it. Jay sounded completely serious; very convincing. But the woman had said Reso, had she not?  
  
"I have a hard time believing that to be honest."  
  
"Jeff, what would I need with Shannon? I hardly know the kid."  
  
"I don't know." Jeff sighed, "Maybe I'm just jumping to conclusions."  
  
"That's understandable. After all you and Shannon have been through, it's only natural that you would be worried about where he was. Maybe ... have you called your hous? Maybe he got dropped off or something? Maybe he took the bus?"  
  
Jeff sighed, "Maybe. Well, I'm gonna try calling around. Have a good dinner wtih Adam."  
  
"Sure thing, Jeff. Good luck."  
  
"Thanks, bye."  
  
Jeff hung up the phone and sighed, leaning his head back. Maybe Adam had picked up Shannon and maybe he had taken the bus, but there still was someone that Jeff was going to call first ... Matt.  
  
~~  
  
Jay sighed and hung up his cell phone.  
  
"Who was that?" Matt asled from across the room.  
  
"That was Jeff. He wanted to know if we'd seen Shannon. Apparently the woman at the counter caught my name when I picked him up and told Jeff it when he came."  
  
"Great, so he knows you're in on it?"  
  
"No. I told him I had no clue where he was."  
  
"Good. If there is any way to get Jeff to admit what he did, it's to take Shannon away from him." Matt said, settling back in his chair.  
  
He looked over at where Shannon was sitting on the bed. He had curled in to himself. His knees were up against his chest with his arms around them and his head resting on his knee caps. His bright green eyes were wide as he just looked at the wall across from him.  
  
Matt laughed slightly to himself. He couldn't have said anything when Jeff called if he wanted to. Matt had him scared shitless. Of course, Jay didn't know that. he just though Shannon was scared of Jeff and of everything that had happened to him. It was as easy to convince Jay what had "happened" than to keep Shannon quiet.  
  
He had protested a bit when Jay had first gone in there, insisting that jeff was going to pick him up, but that had all stopped when Jay said that Jeff had called and told him to pick him up. The finale was most likely when Jay said that Jeff wanted Shannon with Matt.  
  
Matt was snapped out of his thoughts when his ccell phone rang. He headed over to the counter and picked it up. Hardy, J. Just figures he'd call.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Matt, it's Jeff."  
  
"I have caller ID, little bro, I know who it is."  
  
"Is Shannon with you?"  
  
"You're quite blunt, little bro."  
  
"Will you stop and just answer me?" Jeff asked, his temper rising quickly.  
  
"Yeah, Shannon's with me."  
  
"What?! What's he doing with you?!"  
  
"He called me about half way through his classes and wanted me to pick him up. You should have known that they would be too much so soon."  
  
"Well, where are you? I'm coming to get him."  
  
"No, you aren't. Shannon wants to stay here. He feels bad around you. Guilty, you know."  
  
"I'm coming to get him, Matt. he needs to stay with me."  
  
"Why? Are you afraid I'd do something? It's you he's got to worry about." Matt smirked  
  
"What?"  
  
"Didn't you realize that everything bad started happening once he started staying with you?"  
  
Matt heard Jeff shift on the other end of the line. He always did when he was thinking.  
  
"Listen. You can come pick him up tonight. Jay's going to dinner with Adam. Why don't you come over and we'll all talk then?" Matt bargained.  
  
Jeff was quiet for a few seconds.  
  
"Jeff?"  
  
"Alright. If he really wants to stay till then. I'll be over around seven."  
  
"That sounds good. We'll see you then."  
  
Jeff didn't even say goodbye to him brother, just hung up. Matt smirked. Thsi was proving easier than he thought. Jeff would come over tonight and Matt would get him to "admit" what he did. He laughed lightly and patted the bag of pills in his pocket. This was way too easy.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
A/N- Well, it's almost over ... maybe two or so more chapters. 


	18. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Tolja, fic-happy. Here's the update for this. And yup, the next chapter is last. As much as I hate to end this. Not only not reaching my origional goal on reviews (I came so close!!), but the fact I have no idea what to do next. -  
  
Title: Undisputed chapter 16  
  
Author: Hearts Desire  
  
Chapter Rating: PG-13 for language, slash, adult themes  
  
-  
  
Jeff looked over at the clock on his VCR and grabbed his keys from the table, getting in his car and driving off to Matt's house. Matt would be pissed if he had shown up early, and he'd be even madder if he had come late, so Jeff timed it to get to the house just before seven.  
  
When he got to the house, he parked the car, but kept his hands on the steering wheel and wighed. He just hoped that Shannon would want to come home with him now. Maybe Matt was right, maybe he had been the ones causing the problems. No, it was Matt. It had to be. There was just too much evidence.  
  
Jeff climbed out of the car and stood in front of the door for a second, contemplating all of the possible scenerios. Finally, he took a deep breath and knocked. Matt pulled it open a minute later. He smiled when he noticed it was Jeff. He opened the door wider and ushered Jeff in. That smile was just scary.  
  
"Come on in, Jeff. But be quiet, Shann's still sleeping."  
  
Jeff cautiously entered the house. He didn't know exactly what he was so scared about, but he couldn't help himself. He glanced around the front rooms.  
  
"Where's Shann?"  
  
"I tol' ya. He's sleepin'. In my bed. You can go wake him up or whatever. I was about to." Matt said, taking three glaces from the cupboard. "Whaddya want?" he asked, lifting a glass.  
  
"Um, just water is fine. Or whatever. Ya know." Jeff said, shifting his weight to his other foot and still looking around the living room.  
  
He had never been a hunter, but Matt had a bunch of pictures on his walls of these brilliant ten-points bucks that some guys had shot. There was even a goofy one of Matt and Shane in posting boards with their heads replacing the animal heads. Jeff remembered that day. It was right after Shane had been called up to WWE.  
  
"Aren't ya gonna go wake up Shann?" Matt asked, jolting Jeff from his thoughts.  
  
"Um, not yet. Actually, I just wanted to talk to you. Y'know, by ourselves first."  
  
"Sure thing." Matt replied, handing Jeff a glass and taking a seat in the living room, "Have a seat. I ain't gonna bite ya or nothing."  
  
Jeff laughed slightly at Matt's joke, cautiously sitting at the other end of the couch.  
  
"You sore or somethin?" Matt asked.  
  
"Um, yeah. You know how it is, painting my studio." Jeff replied, turning the glass in his hands.  
  
"Yeah. I was thinking about redoing my ceiling. The paints starting to chip off and I'm not home enough to take care of it."  
  
"Yeah." Jeff nodded.  
  
_Okay, enough light conversation_ he thought to himself.  
  
"Um," Jeff coughed, "So, um, Shannon called you?"  
  
"Yeah. I knew that those classes were too soon. They should have waited like a couple more weeks or something. I've never been to any classes like that but I was talking to Eddie and he said that they gave him at least a month."  
  
"Yeah, but Eddie was in there for drinking. Maybe they just wanted to make sure that Shannon wouldn't go right back in to .... the drugs, y'know."  
  
"Yeah. But still, it's a bit overwhelming."  
  
Jeff just nodded again, still turning the glass in his hands and making the water swirl every once in a while.  
  
"So, what'd ya want to talk about?" Matt asked, taking a drink of his dark coloured drink.  
  
"Um, yeah. What'd Shannon act like when you guys got back here? You did come right back here, right?"  
  
Matt gave his brother a strange, contemplating look. Jeff didn't notice the change in Matt's eyes, but they darkened. He didn't want to give away anything and he didn't want Jeff to catch on. At least not until he had him under control.  
  
"What kind of question is that?" Matt finally asked.  
  
"Y'know. I was just wondering if Shannon was acting strange or anything. The doctor said to report any strange behaviour around people he's into normally around any more. He wasn't like, shaking or nothing?"  
  
"No. He was just tired. Went to bed almost right away. He looked completely worn out. Is he okay?"  
  
"Yeah. The doctor said he'd be tired for a little while before he got back in to his regular schedual again. I'm sure you can guess how that is."  
  
Matt nodded slowly, taking another drink.  
  
"Are you hot, Jeff? You're kinda sweating there?"  
  
Jeff shrugged, he didn't feel any different. "No, I'm fine."  
  
"Maybe you should take a drink or something. It'll cool ya down a bit."  
  
Jeff just nodded, setting his glass on the coffee table.  
  
"I'm worried about Shannon being here with you, Matt. I want to take him back home with me." he said.  
  
He tried to sound as calm and serious as possible, but it was hard to control his voice since it was shaking so bad. He only hoped he sounded convincing and not scared.  
  
"Why would you be worried about him being here?" Matt asked, his eyes darkening a bit more as he leaned closer to the table and his brother.  
  
"I don't mean to offend you or anything. It's just that Shannon's been with me since before he even went in to the hospital. I think it'd be better if he was around someone he's used to being around right now."  
  
"And look what good it's done him lately." Matt argued, "Before he started staying with you, he wasn't so scared. Look at him now, Jeff, he's comepletely terified of being around other people. That's why he called me."  
  
"That's NOT my fault." Jeff growled.  
  
"What are you saying, jeff? That he just wanted to be this way? I don't think so. I think it'd be better if he stayed with someone besides you right now. Jay's offered to take him in or he could stay here. He's already made himself home."  
  
"No, he's made himself home at MY house. Not yours and NOT Jay's. He's not going to stay with people he's hardly been around lately. It was hard enough to convince him to stay with me."  
  
"Jeff, calm down. Just take some deep breaths, a drink of water or something. You don't want to wake up Shannon and have him catch us arguing. especially not about him." Matt said quietly.  
  
Jeff sighed and took a deep breath, picking his water back up. But he set it down again. Matt growled lightly to himself, but not so Jeff could hear. There was no way that Matt's plan could go throuh if Jeff didn't drink that water, but there was no way that Matt could force him too.  
  
"Jeff, I think-"  
  
Matt was cut off by the front door bursting open. He gasped and stood up quickly as Adam and Jay came in to teh room. Both blondes were slightly out of breath and Matt could tell that they had hurried to get there. That meant something was up. Somebody knew something and Jay probably squealed.  
  
Adam reached over and pulled Jeff to his feet and over to him. There was a deep scowl on Adam's face, nervousness on Jay's. Matt sighed but didn't dare to take another step toward the group. It was clear that they had figured everything out.  
  
"What's going on here?" Matt asked, still trying to play the innocent. If Jay had believed him once, there was a chance he would again.  
  
"You know what's going on here, Matt." Adam growled, knocking the glass off of the table and causing the water to spill over the carpet. It sizzled as it his the fabric and foamed slightly before disappearing.  
  
Jeff's inhaled slowly before looking up at his brother. Matt had a stone look on his face. Jeff couldn't believe this. So he was right, Matt HAD put Shannon on those drugs. Matt had caused this whole thing. At first he thought it was just an almost complete thought, but now Matt ahd proved it and had tried it on him. His own brother.  
  
Adam nodded towards the bedroom door and Jay started to head over there, but matt was faster and jumped in front of it, blocking the way. Matt shook his head.  
  
"You're not getting to him. Not now. Not when I have him so close. I'm not letting him go again." Matt replied, still shaking his head slowly.  
  
"Matt, what are you talking about?" Jay asked slowly, "Just move out of the way, you don't have to make this harder than it already is."  
  
"No. You can't have him. I'm not giving him back to Jeff. He doesn't deserve him. Shannon's mine." Matt said angrily.  
  
The three natural blondes looked at each other cautiously before looking back at Matt.  
  
"Don't look at me like that. I don't like it when everyone is watching me!" matt said, his voice rising in anger.  
  
"Matt, calm down. It's okay."  
  
"No! It's not okay. I gave Shannon up once and I'm NOT doing it again. If I can't have him no one can have him. Especially not Jeff. I won't give him up to my own brother."  
  
Jeff let his breath out slowly. "You did this because of me? You're jealous that Shannon spends so much time with me? You want him so badly that you're willing to nearly kill him to get him?"  
  
"I'm NOT jealous!" Matt yelled, nearly slamming back against the door, but not so he wouldn't wake Shannon.  
  
He had had his cool the whole time. He had almost gotten what he wanted; it was right within grasp but they had come and ruin it. He could feel himself slowing. His control was slipping. He was losing grasp on the little he had. They had ganged up on him and now he was going to lose everything he had worked so hard on.  
  
"I'm not jealous." He repeated.  
  
"Okay, Matt. You're not jealous. But why did you do this? Why would you deliberately hurt Shannon?" Jeff asked quietly. Matt was clearly unstable.  
  
"You always got everything you wanted." Matt said quietly, sliding down the door to sit, "Everything. When you wanted to play basketball, you got to do it. When you wanted to play football, baseball, and hockey, you got to do it. When you wanted to act, dye your hair, change family vacations, build that tree house in the back, you got to do it. but when there was one thing in this world that I wanted, you go that, too."  
  
"Shannon?" Jeff asked, his breath hitching in his throat, "You wanted Shannon adn you thought that I had him? So you nearly killed him because you wanted him to yourself?"  
  
"You were going to take him from me forever."  
  
"So if you couldn't have him, no one could. Especially not me."  
  
"I wasn't going to give him up to you again. You got him all to yourself and I want him."  
  
Jeff felt the hot tears behind his eyes as he turned from his brother and looked at Adam and Jay. He was glad they were here. Who knows what would have happened if they hadn't showed up. He couldn't believe that his brother would go this far. especially when he and Shannon weren't even together, Matt only thought so.  
  
"Matt," Adam said slowly, "I'm going to go out and get in my car. I'm going to go and get the police and we'll sort this all out."  
  
"No!" Matt growled, angrily reaching behind him and pulling a gun from his back pocket. He levelled it with Adam's head, slowly climbing to his feet while using the door for support, "You guys aren't going ANYWHERE!"  
  
Adam slowly turned back to Matt, "Alright, we aren't going anywhere. Just come over here. Away from the door. Don't wake Shannon."  
  
Jeff tensed at the cold laugh Matt gave out.  
  
"Oh, Shannon won't wake up. Not yet. Not for ... a while."  
  
The way that Matt had said that. So childlike and happy. The smile that played across his face. The way his eyes lit up was too much for Jeff to withstand.  
  
"What'd you do, Matt? What'd you do to Shannon?"  
  
Matt hummed slightly, swaying against the door, but keeping the gun level with Adam. He laughed lightly.  
  
"Matt, what did you do to Shannon?" Jeff asked in a more serious tone.  
  
"He's pretty when he's scared." Matt smiled. The distant look in his eyes made Jeff wonder even what Matt was talking about. If anything he had been saying was true.  
  
"What'd you do?" Jeff nearly yelled.  
  
Matt laughed, pulling the gun back to himself and sliding down the wall and falling flat on his ass. He ran the gun down his face until it settled in his lap. He snapped back to seriousness when jay made a move towardfs the door and leveled the gun with the blonde. Jay stopped right in his tracks.  
  
"Don't leave!" Matt smirked.  
  
"I'm not leaving." Jay replied, standing close to Adam as Jeff stepped slowly back to them.  
  
The four men stood for a couple of long seconds. Matt was still smiling madly, turning the gun from side to side in his hand, but still pointing it straight at the group. The only other sound, besides Matt's light laughing was the shallow breathing of each man. Until the sound of sirens pulling in to the driveway was heard.  
  
Matt jerked up, completely stone seriousness taking him over again. The door was burst in a second later as a team of police flodded the room. Matt pulled himself up to his feet and glanced around nervously, the gun still at Jay.  
  
"Son, put the gun down slowly." an officer said.  
  
Matt looked around at the officers. There were at least four guns pointing straight at him. He was out numbered. He had already lost. He slowly lowered the gun and let it fall to the floor. There were no bullets in it anyways, only blanks. A pair of officers slowly made their way over to him, slapping the handcuffs on him and leading him from teh house. 


	19. Chapter 17 The End

A/N- Well, this is it! I finally thought of something else to do, so as we speak, I am starting another story that is going to be posted soon. It's called "Recovery", so look for it! Also, I downloaded my guestbook on my website, I'd love it if y'all signed it. Thank you so much for the great reviews on this, I honestly couldn't have done it without you.  
  
I know that this isn't the BEST way to end the story, but it was better than I origionally planned, so I hope you at least like it.  
  
  
  
Title: Undisputed (I still don't know why I chose to call this that ...)  
  
Chapter Rating: PG-13  
  
Content: language, adult themes, and slash.  
  
  
  
Jeff took a shakey breath, his hands, which were cupped around a hot mug of cocoa, were slightly shaking still from the thrill of what had just happened. The officers had cleared out about a half an hour earlier after questioning the three of them. A few paramedics had went to check on Shannon in the back room but it looked like Shannon had just taken sleeping pills and Jeff didn't want to add the stress of Matt's slipping them to Shannon on the blonde when he awoke.  
  
Jeff only hoped thatShannon would be okay and that nothing else had happened while he had been here alone with Matt.  
  
"So what exactly made you guys come here?" Jeff asked quietly as Adam poured himself a mug of cocoa and sat across from him with Jay.  
  
"I told you that I could get Jay to believe us. I told him everything that we thought and he agreed."  
  
"It all fits together now, everything that Matt had fed me." Jay sighed.  
  
"What'd he say? What'd he do? Have you seen him hurt Shannon?" Jeff asked quickly.  
  
Adam put a hand up to slow down Jeff, shaking his head slightly.  
  
  
  
"Matt told me that he had proof that you were doing all this stuff to Shannon. Like drugging him and forcing him in to bed with you. He told me that he could get you to admit it was you if we laid off cause you'd want attention for your plan. Matt never really did anything with Shannon while we were here today. He never really layed a hand on him.   
  
"When we got back here, Shannon was so scared that he just curled up on the bed and couldn't say a word. He was terrified to say the least. His eyes were wide and you could tell he wanted to cry. He watched us moving around the rooms the whole time but when we'd sit down or just stay still he stared at the wall. He was totally spaced and scared.  
  
"Matt was really caring to Shannon, though. He kept saying all these nice things. Like that he loved him and he was here for him. So when he gave Shannon those sleeping pills right before I left I really didn't think anything of it. I should have realized what he was doing and that it was wrong and I'm sorry." Jay said, locking eyes with Jeff.  
  
  
  
Probably if anyone else had said that to Jeff, he would have snapped, but there was a genuine look of sincerity and apology in Jay's eyes that he couldn't have forged if he wanted to.  
  
"No problem. I'm just glad that you guys got here. I don't know if I could have handled everything if I had been by myself." Jeff said, smiling softly, "So how did the cops know that we needed help?"  
  
"I had my cell phone on me. It has an automatic 911 button. I just reached back and pressed it when I knew we'd need it." Adam explained.  
  
"We're lucky, y'know that?"  
  
"Yeah. Who knows what Matt might have done."  
  
"I hope that they get him in to somewhere where he'll get help AND be safe." Jeff said, thinking back over Matt's actions.  
  
Adam and Jay silently agreed. Jeff sighed heavily, standing up and stretching then placing his cup in the sink.  
  
"I'm gonna go check on Shannon." he said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Three months had passed quickly. Matt was moved in to a phsyc ward over in Raliegh; Jeff visited him at least once every two weeks and they talked on the phone sometimes. Matt was getting out in a couple of weeks and then would be put right in jail for ten years on proven charges of abuse, drug abuse, rape, and initial terror.   
  
Shannon was doing a lot better. He had quit taking classes, but it was definately for the best. He was still a bit smaller than usual, but he had garnered some of the weight he had lost back. He was smiling a lot more and almost back to his usual self. All they really had to deal with now were the nightmares that he had.   
  
Adam and Jay had moved down in to Cameron to be closer to the two. Ever since they came to visit Cameron the first time, they had wanted to live their. Their lease went up on the house they were sharing in Florida and they found a house out by Jeff and Shannon. Adam was getting ready for a come back, too, which really had Jay happy. He'd missed being on the road without his now-boyfriend.  
  
Jeff had even talked to Vince a couple of weeks back. Vince agreed that he and Shannon could come back and re-debut together on Raw. Vince had even switched Adam over to Raw to team with Jay again and fight Shannon and Jeff (1).  
  
  
  
Jeff was snapped out of his thoughts as a hand waved in front of his face repeatedly.  
  
"Helloooooo. You spaced out on us there, buddy." Adam smirked, coming in the kitchen through the back porch.  
  
"Oh, yeah, just thinking."  
  
"Well are you gonna come back out and join us, or are you gonna stare at us out the window forever?"  
  
"I'll be back out."  
  
"Good, cause Shann's been asking about you coming back out."  
  
Jeff just nodded, still somewhat in thought. Adam's screetching his chair across the floor as he pulled it out took Jeff back in reality again.  
  
"So, how's Shannon doing? Y'know, when you guys are alone?" Adam asked softly.  
  
"He's still scared, but he's getting better. A lot better. He let's me hold him now, and he sleeps close to me again. He won't let me kiss him or anything like that, but I know that takes time. He's getting better around everyone."  
  
"Yeah, you shoulda just seen him and Jay out there."  
  
  
  
Jeff set the glass he was drinking out of back on the table. "Ready to go back out?"  
  
"I gotta get Shann and Jay sodas, but then I will."  
  
Adam grabbed the sodas from the fridge, happy to feel the cool air against his hot, sweaty skin. He followed Jeff back out back. Jay and Shannon were playfully shovingat each other and splashing each other while Christian and Joey were just lounging around on the lawn chairs.  
  
"Are you guys getting in?" Jeff asked, kicking Joey's chair.  
  
"Are you kidding? That water is freezing." Joey replied, "I'm fine right here."  
  
Jeff rolled his eyes, "Hey! You guys thirsty? Get out here and get your drinks, cause I ain't going over there to get splashed."  
  
Jay climbed out of the pool, helping Shannon out as well before they came over to where Adam and Jeff were standing. Jay was quick to wrap himself in a towel, but Shannon just took the can from Adam and stood, shivering, between Jeff and Adam.  
  
"Shann, you're freezing, steal Jay's towel before you get sick."  
  
"Hey!" Jay argued, shoving Adam lightly for his comment.  
  
"Hey, he's smaller than you are."  
  
"Oh, sorry, Shann. You want this?"   
  
"N-no, I'm fine. I'll g-get back in the water in a minute." Shannon replied, wrapping an arm around his waist for a little warmth.  
  
He finished his soda and threw it in to the can bag. He turned to head back in to the pool, but Jeff caught his arm.  
  
  
  
"I need to talk to you. Don't worry, It's nothing bad." he added when he noticed the worried look cross Shannon's face. It killed him every time he saw that look.  
  
Shannon nodded, but that didn't erase the look on his face. Jeff led him through the back porch and in to the bedroom. Jeff headed around the bed to the dresser and looked for a light coat or blanket for Shannon to use, but Shannon stood at the door, ready to bolt if he felt the need to.  
  
"Shannon, you're freezing. Here, wrap up and then take a seat on the bed with me." Jeff said, tossing the blonde a blanket, "You can sit right by the door if it makes you feel safer."  
  
Shannon sat on the edge of the bed. "I know you wouldn't do anything, but ..."  
  
"I understand, look, it's okay. Don't worry. It's just, I have to explain to you the whole thing with Vince and with wrestling and all that."  
  
Shannon took a quick breath, looking back down at the sheets on the bed and pulled the blanket tighter around him.  
  
"I told you it's not bad, Shann. It's just that, Vince agreed to take us both back at the same time on to Raw. At first I thought that'd be bad because it was at just the beginning of this thing with Matt, but now I think it'd be good for us. Adam and Jay'll be there, I'll be there. We'll all be together again and we'll watch out for ya. All the guys like you over there anyways."  
  
Shannon nodded quietly, but a smile played on his lips the more he thought of the idea.  
  
"Are you okay with that?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah. Yeah - I mean - That's great. I'd like that."  
  
"What's wrong?" Jeff asked, noting the still sad tone of Shannon's voice.  
  
"Nothing ... it's just ..."  
  
"Shann, Matt won't be there. Remember, you don't have to worry about him. And Vince said he'd take us back when you're ready."  
  
"It's not that, Jeff."  
  
"What is it? Are you sore now, were you out there too long? Do you need your medicine or something?" Jeff said quickly, getting up to get whatever Shannon needed.  
  
"Jeff, calm down, it's not that. It's just ... there's something I've wanted to do. For a long time."  
  
"Well, we've got all the time we need, there's no problem with that. We can do it, whatever it is."  
  
Shannon laughed, "No, it's nothing like that, Jeff."  
  
"Well, what-"  
  
Jeff tried to ask what exactly it was, but was cut off abruptly by Shannon placing two fingers over his lips.  
  
"You're hands are cold." Jeff mumbled, caught off guard by Shannon's actions.  
  
"No problem. I'm not using my hands." Shannon replied back quietly.  
  
He ran his hand through Jeff's ahir once, before cupping his face and kissing him tentively. Jeff was so suprised by this that he had no time to do anything but take it. He closed his eyes slowly, sinking in to the kiss. He didn't think that Shannon would push anything further, but he soon let Shannon take course and deepen the kiss.  
  
When they were nearly breathless and their lips were kiss-swollen, they pulled back. Shannon was watching Jeff cautiously, chewing his lip in anticipation.  
  
  
  
"I've wanted that for so long." Jeff whispered.  
  
"So have I." Shannon smiled, "What took us so long, then?"  
  
"I was afraid of pushing you too far."  
  
"I was, too. Listen, Jeff, I-"  
  
"Hey, are you guys coming out again or what?" Adam asked, poking his head through the doorway, which Jeff and Shannon had left open.  
  
"Yeah, we're coming, I just wanted to warm Shannon up a bit." Jeff replied.  
  
"Well, you obviously did a good job, cause he's flushed!"  
  
Adam smirked at Jeff before jerking his head to the back yard, gesturing the two back outside and in to the summer sun.  
  
"We're coming."   
  
Jeff took Shannon's hand and led him outside.  
  
"I love you. Okay? And I'll make sure nothing ever happens to you again." he whispered to the blonde before they go to the yard.  
  
"I love you, too. And I trust you. I know you'll be there."  
  
"Always. You don't have to worry."  
  
"I don't, anymore."  
  
Shannon smiled back one more time, standing on the top step that led off of the porch. He wrapped his arms around Jeff's neck and kissed him again. He had waited so long, and nothing, not even Matt could seperate them again.  
  
{FIN}  
  
  
  
(1) - Although there are rumours of Adam switching back to Raw and of Jeff returning, I know nothing. This is not a spoiler, nor do I know any of the WWE's plans to do anything like that. 


End file.
